Abhorrence
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. Obsession. It comes in many forms, and is revealed in odd ways. Akito x Natsumi Note: An OC story
1. It's Just Business

**Abhorrence**

_Chapter One_

-It's Just Business-

"This is a terrible idea." Akito said, his deep green gaze moving from the large poster to his father. The picture was of a woman, wearing nothing but a pair of low rider jeans and what was supposed to be a vest, though the amount of cleavage it showed made one think otherwise. Not to mention her stomach was completely exposed. She had short pink hair and light jade eyes filled with mystery as she stood behind a curtain of exotic beads, hanging on them and looking through them at the viewer in a picture of seductive innocence.

The other ebony haired man sighed, letting his crossed arms fall to his sides. "Akito," Sasuke said, giving his offspring a bored look. "It's just business. Do not let your personal bias get in the way. If we can sign a contract with her to do these commercials then our company's profits will shoot through the roof."

Akito ran his hand through his spiky locks, ruffling them. "Father, there are plenty of other people that we can ask that would be more than happy to promote our products. We don't need some…two-bit singer." He said, gesturing towards her picture.

"She is a record-selling artist, and very popular. The items we want her to sell are geared towards a younger audience, one that follows her every move."

"Well I don't like her, or her music. She's a bad influence, and we don't want to promote that to our consumers." The younger man argued.

The head Uchiha looked back at the picture contemplatively. "I think it's a great idea, and I want to hire her."

He shook his head. "No. I don't support this decision."

Sasuke's lips thinned, and he glanced at his son. "Well, she'll be here in ten minutes for our scheduled meeting, so we can discuss the finer details with her and her manager then."

"What?" Akito's head whipped in his elder's direction. "_That's_ our three o'clock meeting? Why wouldn't you tell me about this sooner?" he glared. "I could have done something more productive with my time."

"Because I knew you were going to react negatively, given your unwarranted dislike of her, which really has absolutely no ground to stand on." Sasuke explained. "Now compose yourself, and conduct this meeting in a businesslike manner. You are the face of this company, and I will not have you disgracing us."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I will Father, but that doesn't mean I'm going to lie to them and say that I like this." he walked over to the large window behind his father's desk and looked out over the city, taking in the landscape and watching the people go about their daily lives.

The two Uchihas remained silent, both waiting for their guests to arrived. And so they waited, and waited, and waited. Until Akito grew bored and looked back at the clock on his father's desk to check the time. He frowned. "You told them three, correct?" he asked, since it was now almost three-thirty.

"Yes. Perhaps they got caught up in traffic." Sasuke said, sitting down at the small conference-like table on the other side of his office. Akito walked until he was next to his father and stared at the door, his impatience making itself known in the rhythmic tapping of his foot as he waited. If they didn't show up in the next five minutes, he was going to call off the deal.

Luckily, or more so unluckily, the door opened, revealing an auburn haired man. Akito could hear the woman before he saw her, and that was saying something, since her cherry blossom pink hair had made her a huge icon in the music industry. The man was dressed in a fine suit, a Bluetooth attached to his ear, and a briefcase in hand. "Sorry we're late." He apologized with a friendly smile. "Natsumi was in the middle of a trying matter."

The pink haired pop star herself came in, yapping away on her iPhone. She had on some low, hip hugging blue jeans and a stylish red designer shirt that only went over one shoulder. It stopped just below her bust, showing off her perfectly formed body. Large sunglass adorned her flawless face and she laughed into the phone, smiling brightly. "Yeah, sissy, I'll talk to you later. I got a thing." She said into the phone as Vincent shook hands with Sasuke. "Mhm." She nodded and then hung up, slipping her phone in the purse hanging in the crook of her arm.

Akito moved his judgmental gaze from the woman to her manager. "So what was this so called trying matter? Was she unable to find something suitable to wear? Because if that is the case, she still failed." He crossed his arms, pulling his white button down shirt taut over his shoulders.

The pink haired woman pushed her glasses up onto her head and focused her light jade depths on the dark haired man, giving him a once over. "Well aren't you rude." She huffed, looking extremely annoyed.

Her manager coughed to diffuse the bomb before it went off. "Yes, she was getting a pedicure and it wasn't over yet, went a bit long but we're here now." He nodded, offering his hand to Akito. "I'm Terumi Vincent, nice to meet you Mr. Uchiha. As you all know," he smirked slightly. "This is Natsumi."

"Of course." Sasuke spoke with a small smile as he stood and walked over to the woman, taking her hand and kissing it. Natsumi smiled at him and giggled.

"And aren't you the gentleman."

Akito's jaw literally dropped and unfortunately he couldn't control the volume of his voice. "A _pedicure_?" he seethed, almost livid. "_That's_ why you're so rudely late? Of all the-"

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "_Relax_ grandma. No need to get your panties in a wad, it was an emergency. After all, now my toes look gorgeous." She explained, pointing one of her legs out a bit and showing off her toes since she was wearing a pair of sexy strappy heels.

"They do look very nice Akito." Sasuke interjected, nodding as he looked down.

The pop star smiled once more. "Why thank you sir." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're too sweet."

Akito glared at her. "I'm sorry, but did it not occur to you when this meeting was schedule a month ago to make sure your pedicure was scheduled earlier so as to not run you late for this meeting? Or perhaps you don't know the meaning of the word, punctual. Because in case you didn't know, we actually have _real_ jobs, with _real_ work, and important things to do with our days, then waste them in a _pathetic_ attempt to make our feet look better. A body part that can rarely, if ever, look attractive."

"Akito, hold your tongue." Sasuke rebuked, giving his son a harsh look. "Remember what I said earlier." This caused the younger man to huff slightly and look off in a silent pout. Sasuke looked back at them and smiled slightly. "I apologize for my son's behavior. He's not exactly keen on the idea of Natsumi working with us, but he doesn't have the final say, and I think it's a wonderful idea."

Vincent nodded, appearing happy with the deal. "Oh yes we are definitely on-"

"No." Natsumi interrupted, frowning as she glared slightly to the younger of the Uchihas. "I don't wish to apply my services for some jerk. So thank you Mr. Uchiha, but I'll be leaving now." She said simply, turning around and leaving the room. Vincent blinked, almost in disbelief.

"Wh-what? N-natsumi!" he called, rushing out after her.

Sasuke looked at his son. "If you ruined our chances…you don't even want to know what your punishment will be."

He rolled his eyes. "Father, I'm not some child you can punish whenever you want. If this falls through I will simply find someone else for us to use that is equally as good, if not better."

"No. Natsumi is the one I want for our commercials, and I will accept nothing less."

Before they could continue, Natsumi's manager reentered the room. "I'm so sorry gentlemen." Vincent frowned. "But it looks like the deal is off."

Sasuke sighed. "Would she be more inclined to discuss the details over lunch at a later date? It will be our treat. We would really like to hire her for our commercials. She's perfect."

"Um…" the man sighed. "I'll see what I can do, I'll contact you in an hour or so and see if anything changes." He nodded and headed for the door, leaving the two men to themselves.

"If she agrees you're the one meeting her for lunch." Sasuke stated, heading towards his desk.

"Father, that is not f-" Akito began to protest, only to be halted when the other man held up his hand to stop him.

"You caused this mess, and you will fix it. Now get out. Both of us have work to do, and you are wasting time." He said, taking his seat behind his desk.

Akito glared, but turned and left the room without another word. He hoped she said no, because he didn't think he'd be able to stand that little pink harpy's presence over the course of an entire meal.


	2. Lunch

**Abhorrence**

_Chapter Two_

-Lunch-

Akito let out a sigh as he pulled up to one of the most popular bistros in town. Vincent had convinced Natsumi to meet with a representative of the company for lunch, and his father had elected him to be the one to do it. He was given specific instructions as well, mostly on what he was and was not allowed to say while he treated the pop star to her noon meal, and of what his possible punishments would be should he fail in his father's endeavor.

Parking, he turned off his car and got out, going in to the front. He was a few minutes late, he knew, but he didn't really care. Natsumi would probably make him wait a half hour anyways, so it was no big deal. He walked inside and stopped before the host stand. "Reservation for Uchiha." He said to the girl behind the counter.

"Yes, your guest is already here." She said, walking around the podium.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. She was already here? He let his face go carefully blank. No matter, it wasn't like he was _that_ late. He followed her back to the table where Natsumi was already sitting, her gaze focused on the menu. She had on a white v-neck, showing off her cleavage and a pair of dark blue jeans with some expensive strappy heels.

"Here you are sir, your waiter will be with you shortly." She smiled, leaving the two alone.

Akito took his seat. "Good afternoon Natsumi." He said, deciding to start things off on a polite note.

"You're late." She replied shortly, not even looking up from the menu.

His lips thinned, and he bit back the retort that had immediately come to mind. "My apologies. There was more traffic than I anticipated on the way here." He said, picking up his menu to begin looking over it.

She set hers own down and looked up at him with speculating eyes. "It's okay."

He glanced up at her. "You weren't waiting long, were you?" he asked. Despite wanting to be a smart ass, he did feel bad about having made her wait. He was a gentleman when he saw fit, after all.

"About an hour. Your father said you would be here at one, not two."

His green eyes widened, and he set his menu down. "Really? I am so sorry. I had been told by my assistant to be here at two. I will make sure to have a talk with Taka about this when I return to work."

Natsumi laughed, actually smiling with her joy as she waved her hand in the air dismissively. "No, no, no. I was kidding. I'm sorry. I've only been here about ten minutes or so. After all, you got so mad when I was late last time I thought I might be early."

Akito blinked. "Oh…" he said, caught off guard by her admission. He now felt guilty for behaving so rudely when she had come to his office, though he did think it important to arrive to business matters on time. "Well, in that case, I'm not as sorry." He smirked slightly.

"You should be." she smirked, looking more devious. "Anyways, so what exactly did you want to go over?"

"My company would still like to hire you for our new ad campaign." He told her. "I brought the paperwork for you to go over, and your manager still has the copy we sent him earlier in the week." He laced his fingers together, since he already knew what he wanted. "So I am here to answer any questions you have, or persuade you to accept the deal should you still not want to do it."

"And how much am I going to get for this?" she wondered, flipping through the pages before looking back up at him. "And I'm not opposed to doing anything naked, but I would prefer to keep my clothes on."

Akito shook his head. "Don't worry, you will be clothed…mostly." He assured her. "The commercials will all be tasteful, as well as the print ads for the magazines. We're willing to give you a flat rate of one hundred thousand dollars per commercial, including the print ad that goes with it, as well as a percentage of the profits we make on the items sold that you are endorsing."

Natsumi nodded, looking over the contract again. "And you're not trying to take advantage of me right? I'm not someone you want to make and enemy of." She warned.

"We wouldn't dream of it." he said. "My father is very old fashioned. He would never allow for anyone on our staff to try and do anything that could even remotely take advantage of you in any way."

"And is there anything in here on me being sexually harassed by any of the staff, because that's happened before and I don't appreciate being molested in any way." She pointed her manicured finger at him with a warning glance. "I've had someone try to cut my hair so he could keep it."

A snicker escaped him before he could contain it. "Sorry." He cleared his throat, since the look he had received was not a kind one. "You have some pretty dedicated fans. I personally don't understand why someone would take such extremes…I mean, that's a little excessive."

"People are insane." She shrugged. "Being famous isn't all it's cracked up to be. At least fan-wise. After all, you never know who to trust. Love is practically impossible…" she sighed, looking extremely sad, but it disappeared almost as soon as it had come. "Anyways. I think it sounds like a good idea, and I'd love to endorse your company. But I have one condition." The pink haired woman smirked, looking him over.

He raised a brow. "And that is?"

"You have to accompany me to some sort of water event where I can see you without a shirt on. You can choose whatever it is, but that is my demand." Natsumi beamed, glowing with her own genius.

Akito actually looked surprised, before he slowly smirked. "Very well. I will let you know when I come up with something for us to do. Though…I am curious as to why that is a demand. I was under the impression that you didn't like me very much."

"Doesn't mean you aren't extremely sexy." Natsumi giggled. "Plus, I feel like seeing you out of your suit will be a whole new experience. After all, we will be spending a lot of time together for the next couple of months. Right?"

He sighed. "Yes…as the face of the company and future head, I have the final say on all of the ads and whatnot. So we will be seeing a lot of each other."

Natsumi nodded and picked up the pen before she signed the contract. "Well it seems we have a deal then." She offered her hand out across the table.

Akito extended his arm and they shook hands, just as their waiter arrived to take their drink orders. And once that was done, they began a lunch filled with odd conversation and idle chit chat, before they parted ways.


	3. And So It Begins

**Abhorrence **

_Chapter Three_

-And So It Begins-

Natsumi stepped out of the backseat of her chauffeured car, already met with a flash of blinding lights. It was secret to everyone, but this was the reason why she always wore sunglasses everywhere she went, even at night. At least when she was arriving at places. She'd been caught off guard once and looked like a deer in the headlights. Suffice it to say, it was the worst picture she'd ever taken, and she was known for her flawlessness. Now, she was always prepared and looked confident behind her mysterious shades.

Today was the beginning of the shooting for the first commercial, and she had to admit that she was excited. It was the first time her services had been solicited as such, plus the supervisor's son was extremely gorgeous, despite his wanted business appearance and stick-up-his-ass attitude. Vincent got the door to the studio for her as they disappeared into the place, vanishing from the public's eye, at least for the time being.

The warehouse was large, and filled with everything she could possibly imagine to make commercials with. There was a food bar, which made her empty stomach grumble with despair. "Vincent, go find the Sasuke fellow and inform him we're here. I'm going to grab something to eat." She explained as she walked off, pushing her sunglasses up as she eyed the food. She was so hungry she could hardly stand it.

As she reached the table, she picked up a powdered doughnut and bit into the treat, making an audible sound of satisfaction. "You know you just got white powder all over your shirt." A female voice commented. Natsumi looked over to see a slender brunette woman with icy blue eyes, a small smile gracing her pale pink lips. She was dressed professionally, with a notepad in her hand, a clear sign that she was a part of the business side of the project.

Natsumi glanced down and blushed at the sight. In her hasty eating she'd forgotten that she was a bit of a sloppy eater when it came to powdered sugar. "Oh I'm sorry. I was just so starving I could hardly stand to wait and eat it gingerly." She laughed, brushing off the white dust.

The other woman laughed as well, a small smile gracing her face. "It's no problem, it happens to me all the time. I just thought I would tell you before the boss arrives." She said, reaching out and picking up a cake donut. "He's very particular about things."

"Really?" the pink haired woman blinked. She honestly hadn't gotten that impression when she had met the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. "Huh…I didn't get that when I met him." Natsumi shrugged. "Well I'm sure you know who I am, but I'm Natsumi. It's nice to meet you…" she trailed off, offering her hand to the woman.

"Taka." The brunette said, shaking Natsumi's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I was so excited to hear that you agreed to do the campaign for us." She admitted with a small shrug. "I'm a fan."

"Well thanks!" she practically beamed. "I always love meeting my non-psychotic fans. I could sign something for you if you wanted. I never understood some others who get so angry when someone asks them for an autograph. I mean it's not like it takes _that_ long. It's just a signature."

Taka chuckled. "That would be great. I'll have to bring my cds tomorrow so you can sign them for me."

There was a bit of commotion on the other side of the warehouse, and she sighed, seeing some of the workers beginning to scramble about. "Looks like Boss Man just got here." She said, setting her donut back down. "You should finish that really quickly, because he'll want to get to work as soon as possible. I'll stall him for you." she smiled, beginning to hurry off as quickly as her heels would allow.

Natsumi stared after her and then down at her small food. Why was everyone acting so rashly? Deciding she'd be good today, she finished the rest of her doughnut and wiped her mouth with a napkin before grabbing a bottled water and heading over to where Taka had disappeared. Since she was sure she was going to have to change today, Natsumi had only thrown on a pair of skinny jeans a tight t-shirt with a black and white design.

When she arrived on the scene it was to see a tall dark haired man facing away from her, clearly looking over something in his hands. "And why are lights three and five acting up? Shouldn't you have had this taken care of before today?" he asked, looking up at the electrician before him.

"Um…yes sir, my apologies. They were working just fine yesterday when I checked them…" the short man said, glancing behind his superior at Natsumi as she approached.

"Well then you didn't do a good enough job in checking them. So fix them now before we waste any more time." The man ordered, before looking behind him to see what was so interesting to everyone in front of him. Natsumi's eyes widened when she was met with deep green instead of the onyx she expected. "Good, you're here." Akito said, facing her fully.

"You?" she blinked, unable to hide the surprise on her face.

Akito raised a brow. "Yeah…is there a problem?"

"Uh yeah!" Natsumi huffed. "You're mean." She pointed accusingly.

"Well if you had read the contract and conditions fully, you would have known that I would be heading this project. In other words, right now, I'm your boss." He smirked, taking a step forward and looking down at her. "It's non-negotiable."

Her gaze narrowed dangerously, rivaling his own. "_Excuse_ me? You could take a _little_ better tone than that mister. I'm not your property in which you can boss around as you please."

"I never said you were." he told her, before looking to Taka. "Please show Miss Sabaku her trailer, where she will be getting ready. You can also fill her in on the details of today's commercial, because I simply don't have the time." He sighed in a bored manner, walking off before anything could be said.

Taka sighed. "Great, he'll be a hard ass all day because of those lights." She said. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Natsumi followed but almost exploded with her anger. "Why is _he_ in charge? I thought his dad was the head hauncho for the Uchiha Company. And why does he have a stick up his ass _all_ the time? He looks barely older than me. Shouldn't he be out floodling around instead of working himself into a stress induced coma?"

"Mr. Uchiha is only twenty-four years old, and with the position that he has at such a young age, he feels that he must work twice as hard to prove that he deserves it. Many believe that he is where he is because of his father, but in reality, he worked to earn it." the brunette explained. "Not to mention he is a complete workaholic. I don't really know if he has much of a life outside of work." She said as they walked to a different area of the warehouse.

This made the pink haired woman glance back, as she tried to catch a glimpse at the company heir. She looked forward once more, deciding not to dwell on her thoughts of how sad and lonely that life must be. Taka led her over to a somewhat large trailer that had Natsumi's name on a plaque on the outside. "This is where you will be getting ready. Your makeup artist will be with you in about fifteen minutes, once you've put on your outfit." She said. "Today we're doing the shampoo and conditioner commercial, so you'll be wearing a basic bikini bottom and suction cups to cover your breasts. If you need help just call."

Natsumi nodded and disappeared into the trailer. It didn't take her too long to change, since she was accustomed to this type of wardrobe and hardly wearing anything. So she pulled on the flesh toned bottoms and fixed her breasts so they were covered and still perfectly displayed. When she was done, she took the silk robe they had provided her and put it on before leaving the confines of the trailer.

Make up didn't take too long and before she knew it, they were just setting everything up and readying the lights and other mechanics. Vincent was beside his star the second she was near the stage. "Everything alright?" he asked, looking a bit flustered. Natsumi blinked and leaned towards him, sniffing his clothes.

"Did you just have sex?" she arched a curious brow.

The auburn haired man blushed a light pink. "We didn't have sex…it was a little make out session okay? Jeez, keep it down will you?" he smirked, only making Natsumi laugh.

Akito walked over to them then. "Have you been filled in about what you are to do during the commercial?" he asked, taking in her form only briefly.

Natsumi looked up at him and nodded. "Yup. Get 'naked', look sexy, and tell everyone how much I love the product. Easy." She shrugged.

He smirked. "Right…well when we finish the commercial we'll have you dried off and put into a new wardrobe for the photo shoot. I'd like to get it all done today, if not by this afternoon."

"Sounds good. Then you can take me out to dinner." She snickered, walking past him and touching his arm tenderly as she stepped onto the stage and got more specific instructions from the director, who was a light brown haired man with gorgeous sparkling blue eyes.

Akito turned his gaze from Natsumi to Vincent. "Does she always flirt with her supervisors?" he asked, looking a bit perplexed.

Vincent chuckled, sticking his hands in his pants and shaking his head at Akito. "Only a little, and not as much as you…but she _never_ touches them." he smirked. "So it looks like someone has an admirer. I suppose we'll see if she was really serious about you treating her to dinner." He said before walking off to the snack table, sneakily resting his hand on the small of a brunette woman's back.

He sighed, returning his gaze to the alluring pink haired woman, and admiring her form a bit more openly now that she wasn't looking at him. And boy, did she have the best body he'd ever seen. If they were in a different situation, he would have already gotten in her pants by now, or at least gotten to touch those luscious curves, with or without clothing covering them. His lips thinned as he felt his body beginning to respond to the images playing in his head, and he had to get a hold of himself before his thoughts became obvious to everyone else.

Once his friend finished explaining what Natsumi needed to do during the commercial, everyone got into position, and the brunette walked over to him. "Is she all set?" Akito asked, glancing at the other man.

"Yup." He nodded, sitting in his director's chair. "I can't believe you actually got _the_ Natsumi to do this. I heard she's almost impossible to please in her industry, and she's the so called queen."

Akito smirked. "Well, I _can_ be pretty persuasive. And she thinks I'm hot."

"Not as hot as you think she is." Haru sniggered, snapping his fingers to get everyone's attention. "Alright! Everybody shut the hell up and get into position as our gorgeous star shows us how it's done! You know your lines sweetheart. So on my mark." He breathed out. "Action!"

Natsumi did as she was told and when the warm, steamy water hit her, she played the part she knew best and let her hands trail seductively over her body, helping the suds from the shampoo glide over her smooth skin so that the different camera angles got plenty to work with. Finally she looked towards the one that she was told to and smiled, taking up the sample bottle she had. "I don't use anything else." She said, sounding absolutely intoxicating.

"Cut!" Haru yelled and immediately the water shut off. "That was perfect Natsumi! Flawless and mind blowing."

"No." Akito said, getting everyone's attention. "Do it again. It's not right."

The pink haired singer looked over at Akito, arching a curious brow. "What _exactly_ did I do wrong? Huh?" she stomped up to him, placing her hands on her hips and pressing her face into his as much as she could with their height difference.

"Well, for starters, it's obvious that it's all fake." He sighed. "I want to do it again, and this time, make it believable."

"But Akito…" Haru almost interjected, before he received the silencing hand.

Natsumi glared up at Akito, not moving. "It was definitely not fake. So I don't know what you're talking about." She scoffed, turning around and strutting back to the set. "But I'll do it _anyways_." she sighed, allowing makeup to fix her once more so she was ready to shoot. Haru gave his friend an angry stare before yelling action.

The water streamed once more and Natsumi let out a soft breath, trailing her hands down, letting her mind go so it looked as natural as possible. She massaged the suds into her scalp before trailing them down her body, making the whole set go silent as she said her lines.

Everyone stared, eyes wide with small blushes on their cheeks. Even Haru swallowed, "Oh…c-cut." She blinked and looked over, seeing all eyes were on her.

"Was that too much?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes…um, it is a commercial…so try not to be _that_ sexy about it."

She blushed herself, turning a dark red. "S-sorry. I was just trying to make it more realistic."

Akito blinked, surprisingly looking shocked as well. "Uh…let's…let's just try that one more time." He said softly, before shaking his head. "Try and get it somewhere between the first take…and that." he nodded. "Please."

"Okay." She nodded, once more getting prepared by the makeup team. Haru glanced over at his friend and then slightly down.

"Um, Akito…you might wanna sit down."

The dark haired man looked back, "Why?"

"I can see your boner."

The Uchiha cursed, walking over and taking a seat, crossing his legs so that his arousal was as invisible as possible. Seeing the brunette's amused stare, he glared. "Shut up. We will not speak of this." he said, crossing his arms in a small pout.

"Right. Right." he chuckled, raising his hands in surrender. He focused back on the set and called action once more. Natsumi began again, playing off as sexy innocent as she could before repeating her lines.

Haru yelled 'cut' and the whole room applauded, Natsumi took a towel and walked over to them smiling happily. "So that was good?"

"Beautiful. Great job Natsumi." The brunette stood and shook her hand.

"Do it again." Akito sighed, acting bored. "Your tone needs to be more lilting. Other than that it was fine."

Natsumi blinked. "What?" she exploded, stomping over to him. "Are you kidding me? _You're_ the only one who seems to think it's bad. If you think you know better than you just tell me how to do it!" she grabbed his wrists and pulled him up, holding his hands over her breasts.

Akito's eyes widened in surprise, before their attention was drawn to her chest. "Um…uh…." He stuttered, staring at the two mounds he was holding. He really wanted to rip off the cups hiding them from his gaze and touch them for real. "You know what? We can just take segments from all three and use them. You can go dry off and get ready for the print ad." He laughed awkwardly, ripping his hands away from her breasts and making a hasty retreat towards the bathrooms.

She stared after him, rolling her eyes and wrapping the towel around her once more. Haru sighed and stood, stopping beside her. "Don't worry Natsumi. It was perfect, and we will definitely use the last take. Go ahead and go get ready."

Natsumi nodded and left to her trailer while Haru followed Akito to the bathroom. He went in and cleared his throat. "You okay perv?"

"Shut up." Akito glared over at him. He was currently gripping the counter hard enough to where his knuckles were white, and his arousal was even more obvious now. "Just shut up. I will be fine in a minute. I just need to calm down." He looked back at the sink before him and let out a deep breath. "I wasn't expecting her to do that. They feel so nice." He admitted.

"Well she is sexy, sexy fine." Haru pointed out.

"Yes, she is." The Uchiha said softly.

"You're such a freak." The brunette shook his head and left.

Akito stayed in the bathroom a bit longer, at least until his erection was gone. When he left, he saw that everyone was getting ready to take Natsumi's picture for the print ad. He stopped near the photographer and picked up his checklist, looking over it. "Taka." He called, waiting for his assistant to show up. When she didn't he looked around. "Taka!" he shouted, trying not to grow impatient. The brunette scurried over from out of nowhere, appearing a bit flustered.

"Yes sir?" she said a bit breathlessly, trying to fix her mussed locks.

"Where were you?" he asked, raising a brow. "And why are you so…disorganized?"

Taka blushed slightly. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just a little hot in here, that's all." She said, trying to compose herself.

Akito appeared skeptical, but turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "Is Natsumi almost ready?"

She nodded. "Yes, she's all dried off and is getting her makeup and hair fixed as we speak."

"Good. We don't have a moment to lose."

"In such a rush today." Natsumi smirked, walking past Akito wearing a pair of low rider jeans and a white tube top with a small U-cut to show off her cleavage, while it stopped just above her midriff.

He sighed, looking over her form appreciatively. "Well it would be nice if we could get this ad done today instead of having to work on it tomorrow."

"It's not even late yet, so relax big boy." She giggled, ruffling up her hair so it looked more voluptuous.

He rolled his eyes. "Are we ready yet?" he asked, looking over at the electrician that was still working on the lights.

The man shook his head. "Not yet sir. I'm trying to finish as fast as I can though."

"Okay everyone! Let's just break for lunch! We'll reconvene in an hour." Akito called out, getting relieved sounds from the workers, since they were all starving.

Natsumi blinked and looked around at all the people hurrying off to the snack table. She walked over and sat in the chair they had gotten for her, looking over another one of the commercials she would be doing. "Aren't you going to eat?" Akito's voice asked from right next to her. Then he smirked. "Or are you saving room for the dinner I'm apparently taking you to later?"

"I'm not allowed to eat more than once a day, at least not more than just one meal." She sighed, holding her hand over her gurgling stomach.

He blinked in surprise. "You're kidding."

"My dietitian says that if I want to stay on top I have to be in shape and thin. So I work out in the morning and before bed and usually have an early dinner. Maybe a couple power bars throughout the day."

Akito walked away then, before returning with a large deli sandwich. "Eat it." he ordered, setting it in her lap. "Or at least half. I don't care what your crock of a dietician says, that is borderline anorexia, and I won't have you fainting from lack of food. Besides, you look great. I doubt eating like a normal person will kill you as long as you continue to exercise and whatnot."

"I dunno…" she frowned, picking up the sandwich, a look of longing on her face. "I like to eat, but those little anorexic girls make it difficult. Apparently healthy isn't the look anymore."

He gripped her chin and made her look at him. "Healthy is sexy." He told her, allowing his thumb to trail along her jaw. "And that is what you are. So eat it."

She smiled softly and nodded before digging into the sandwich with a slight animosity. "You know what the worst part is?" she asked with a mouthful of food. "I'm an amazing cook! And I can't even cook delicious dishes for myself."

"You should fire whoever your dietician is." He said, taking the other half of the sandwich off the plate and biting into it. "Because that's crap."

"You think so?" she wondered aloud. "I do feel stupid, I mean I work out and I don't eat a bunch of junk. I just want yummy food."

"There's plenty of yummy, healthy food out there." Akito pulled up a chair and sat next to her so they could eat together and continue their conversation. "And to be honest, guys like it when they have a little something to grab on to." He smirked, glancing down at her chest. "So if you're too thin, it's a big turnoff."

She nodded. "That's what I said, plus you get all sickly looking and pale. But it's just so competitive these days, and you have to look the part as well."

He snorted. "Please. You already look the part, and with your voice, it's not like there's much competition." His eyes widened slightly at his words. "At least…that's what I hear, anyways." he took a large bite of his sandwich.

Natsumi smiled and enjoyed the rest of her sandwich. When everyone finished eating lunch they gathered once more to take Natsumi's picture, since the lights were finally working. And after having numerous headshots of the pink haired woman done to perfection, Akito told everyone that they could call it a day and go home. He made his way to Natsumi's trailer, waiting for her to come out so that he could speak to her.

When she did emerge, she almost slammed into him, gasping loudly as strong hands steadied her. "I'm so sorry." She blushed.

"It's okay." He gave her a small smile. "I was just wondering if you were serious about me taking you to dinner."

She looked somewhat surprised, but returned the gesture. "Well…I was kinda kidding…unless you really want to. I didn't think you'd really want to." Natsumi perked up. "You're not so butt munchy when you're not surrounded by your employees and when you're not working towards something."

He raised a brow. "Butt munchy?"

"Yeah you know…" she trailed off, thinking on a way to describe it. "Like mean…arrogant…kind of a jerk. You don't let things just flow…like a psycho perfectionist." She pointed out with a laugh.

He chuckled, placing his hand on the small of her back as they made their way towards the exit. "I just know how I want things done, and work to get them to that level. Besides, if they're done correctly the first time, then you don't have to make corrections or start over from scratch."

"But perfect to you, might not be perfect to someone else." She explained.

"But my level of perfect is the right one." He stated, holding the door open for her. "It's not my fault that others don't see it."

Natsumi stopped and looked up at him. She looked like she wanted to say something, but surprisingly kept her mouth shut. She walked out and stared forward. "I think you might be surprised if you just let other people be right too."

His look grew contemplative as he led her towards his car. "Perhaps." He said, opening the passenger door for her. They drove off then, headed to some unknown destination for a dinner that would be seen by most as a date.


	4. Irritation

**Abhorrence **

_Chapter Four_

-Irritation-

Natsumi threw her hand to the side, knocking over everything on her dressing room vanity. She screamed out in rage before running her hands down her face. What the hell was wrong with that man?! She thought that after their dinner and the last commercial things had gotten a bit looser, since he hadn't been so controlling for the sports drink commercial. But now he was even worse than before. She'd already had to retake this stupid scene thirty-eight times and she was livid.

After getting her breathing under control she fell down onto one of the couches, burying her face into her hands. She just couldn't take it anymore. She didn't even know what she was doing wrong but this _had_ to be excessive. Especially because Haru, the director, had said he loved every shot, but then Akito had to go and open his stupid mouth. She didn't know how much more she could take.

There was a knock on her door and she had to take a moment to reel in more of her rage. She stood and walked over, making sure to relax so she could at least look civil and composed. She opened the door and went wide eyed to see Akito. "Are you done flipping out yet? Because we have a schedule."

Oh no he didn't. Natsumi glared hatefully at him before slamming the trailer door in his face. It wasn't too much longer before Akito opened the door himself, stepping inside the small space. "What is your problem?" he asked, giving her a harsh look. "You're holding everything up. We need to begin the photo shoot soon to stay on track."

"Excuse me! Get out! I didn't say you could come in!" Natsumi snapped.

Akito gave her a once over. "Well it's not like you're indecent or anything." He said.

Her glare turned icy. "I said. Get. Out."

He sighed, shutting the trailer door. "Not until we discuss your current inability to perform." He crossed his arms. "So what's wrong? Are you on your period or something? Do you need a short break?"

Natsumi smacked him straight across the face. "How _dare_ you. I have redone the same scene _over_ and _over_ again the exact same way, and you _always_ find something wrong! I'm done! I can't take it anymore, so I'm leaving for the day!" she yelled in his face, grabbing her purse and storming out.

Akito marched after her, grabbing her arm to halt her departure. "Wait." He said softly, his hard tone gone from his voice.

"Why the _hell_ should I wait? And let go of me!" she ordered, jerking her arm from his grip. "Don't you ever get tired of making people feel like crap? And trust me, you're good at it, because you continuously make me feel like I'm screwing up."

"I'm sorry."

She gave him a bored stare, her frown only deepening. "Okay."

His lips thinned slightly. "Well…I didn't mean to make you feel that way. And you're not doing anything wrong. Every take was really good. It's just that the scene as a whole isn't meshing the way I want…but it doesn't have anything to do with you. So I apologize. If you want to take the next few days off, we can reschedule everything."

"Then reschedule everything. I'm leaving." Natsumi said with finality, before turning around and disappearing. Vincent came up beside the Uchiha, looking confused.

"What happened?"

"She's taking the rest of the day off." Akito sighed, rubbing the back of his neck wearily. "I think I pushed her too far."

The auburn haired man nodded. "Well you were being kind of a dick. Something bad happen? I mean, you seem especially uptight today."

He glanced at Vincent. "The board doesn't exactly agree with my position as the head of this project, and are making things difficult. I just had a meeting with them before arriving here this morning."

"What did they say? Is it because you're too young?"

"That, and like many, they believe that my father feeds me from his hand." Akito said. "It's not exactly easy to prove that I deserve this when they are doing everything they can to make sure I fail. But I shouldn't have taken out my frustration on her. That was callous of me."

Vincent nodded. "Yeah…she's usually pretty bossy and kind of bitchy. But she's so excited about doing something different that she was really trying hard. I don't understand why you're so particular though, I think tons of the shots are great and unfortunately, in a profession that deals with people more than business, you learn fast that things are never going to turn out just how you pictured them."

"I'm not very good when it comes to dealing with people." Akito admitted.

"Well if you're going to become the head of your company, I think you should probably learn how to do so." He chuckled, patting the other man's shoulder. "Well, keep in touch with the scheduling. I've got to go get Miss Princess her chocolate fix."

"Chocolate fix?" he asked, appearing confused.

Vincent nodded, heading off. "She always eats Godiva chocolate when she's upset and she's probably almost home. So we'll schedule later." He waved, leaving out the same door Natsumi had.

Akito blinked, before an idea came to him. He rushed after the auburn haired man. "Vincent!" he called, catching up to him. "Let me get it for her." he suggested. "After today, I think I should try and apologize a bit better than I did…and it wouldn't hurt to make an attempt at repairing things."

He didn't look too thrilled with the idea, but after some speculation he conceded. "Alright." he pulled out a small notepad and a pen before writing out the address and the code to the gate. "Now do _not_ lose this. The last thing I need is some psycho fan tracking her down and breaking into her house again. Her favorite kind of chocolate is dark, and the only fruit she allows with it is orange. Other than that, something vanilla or of the like. Understand?"

"Got it." the Uchiha said, taking the paper from him and looking it over, before putting it in his pocket. "Thanks." He glanced back as the doors opened once more, revealing Taka.

"Mr. Uchiha, everyone is wondering if we can pack everything up for the day." She said, glancing at Vincent before returning her icy gaze to her boss.

"Yes Taka." Akito said distractedly, walking off towards his car. "Tell them they can go home when they're done, and don't forget to lock the warehouse." He ordered, getting in and driving off.

The brunette woman let out an annoyed sigh. "Great, now I'll be here for another two hours." She grumbled, before looking back at Natsumi's manager. "Want to keep me company?" she asked, her look turning devious.

He smirked. "Well, seeing as my afternoon is now free, I would love too." He chuckled, following her back inside.

* * *

Akito pulled up to an elaborate looking house, stopping at the gate. He'd already gone by Godiva and gotten her chocolate, though he didn't know how much to get, and so had put together an entire basket, filled with numerous vanilla chocolates, and the dark chocolate with orange flavor. He pulled out the slip of paper and punched in the code, smiling when the gates opened, allowing him entry.

He drove forward, parking behind Natsumi's sports car and getting out. He grabbed the basket of chocolate, shutting the door and locking his car as he made his way to the door. He rang the bell, pulling off his aviators and putting them in his jacket pocket as he waited for it to be answered.

When the door opened, Akito was actually surprised to see it was Natsumi who answered it. She was already changed into a black jumpsuit with a white tank top underneath. The pink haired woman went wide eyed, "How the hell did you get in here?!" she demanded, looking past him and around her yard and at her gate.

"I used the code." He said, holding up the chocolate. "I brought you your fix."

"How do _you_ have the code to get into my house!" she glared, looking down at the chocolate. "And how on earth do you know about this." she pointed accusingly at the basket. She cursed under her breath, "Damn that Vincent."

"Look, I asked if I could bring it to you." Akito said. "I wanted to apologize once more. I had a terrible meeting this morning with the board of directors, and I took my frustration out on you, and everyone else on set. I know it was wrong, and I really am sorry." He offered her the basket, not really knowing what else to say.

She stared at him for a while, the silence dragging on for so long Akito could practically hear his heartbeat in his ears. Natsumi took the basket from him and stepped aside, opening the door as a silent invitation. He walked into her house, looking around the large foyer before returning his deep green gaze to her. "You have a nice home."

"Thanks, it was a present from my dad." She said, walking past him and into her kitchen, where she sat down the basket and began to file through it to find what she wanted first. "So…why was your meeting so terrible?"

Akito let out a tired sigh as he leaned against the bar. "It was really just supposed to be a meeting with me telling everyone how far along we're coming and whatnot, but it turned in to a let's tell Akito everything he's doing wrong and what he needs to improve on, all the while commenting on why he's not suited for the job meeting." He glanced out the window. "It wasn't really anything I hadn't heard before, but it still bothers me."

Natsumi nodded, seeming to understand he was channeling all his pent up stress onto her. "Well, that sounds pretty irritating. But you're a businessman. You should be better at keeping cool. I'm a diva, so I get to do whatever I want." she smirked.

He chuckled, returning his gaze to her. "Yes, well my father got where he was by being an ass, so I thought I'd try to keep up the tradition." Then he became serious once more. "Anyways, I wanted to say I'm sorry, and that I will try and make sure that something like today doesn't happen again."

"Be sure that it doesn't because I don't know how tolerant I will be about it next time." She huffed, opening a box of truffles and throwing one into her mouth.

Akito smiled slightly. "Well, I was thinking that the two of us need a vacation." He announced. "Preferably somewhere tropical."

Natsumi blinked, looking over at him. "I thought it was strictly business until everything was finished."

"It is strictly business." He assured her. "We do have to shoot a commercial with you endorsing our resorts, after all. Besides, this way I can make good on my promise to let you see me without a shirt on." He smirked. "Unless you no longer want to."

She arched a delicate brow, her gaze lowering to his chest before returning to his face. "Where exactly is this resort?"

"The Bahamas."

Natsumi pursed her lips and ate another truffle as she looked off in contemplation. "Well…I _suppose_ I could accompany you to the Bahamas…so long as it's for business." She smiled to herself.

Akito blinked, since he'd thought going to the Bahamas was a great idea. "We don't have to go there if you would rather go somewhere else." He said. "We have other resorts, not all of them tropical. We even have a few cruise lines if you wanted to do that. Though…it's not the best time of the year for a cruise." He shrugged.

She glanced back at him, rolling her eyes. "You really need to age down handsome. You're too young not to catch sarcasm anymore." She chuckled, walking over to him and smiling up at him. "Sounds fun, and thanks for the chocolates." She framed his face with her hand and got on her tip toes, kissing him softly before walking around him and into the living room. "Now don't go around with that code to my house. Please dispose of it on your way out."

His brow furrowed, and a small blush came to his cheeks as he lightly touched his lips, which were still tingling from her kiss. Realizing that he probably looked like an idiot right now, he shook his head, taking out the paper with the code on it. He looked over it, quickly memorizing the number before tossing it in her trash can and walking back out to her living room, where she was seated on the couch, flipping through the channels. He stopped behind her and leaned down, loving the view of her cleavage he was getting. "You're a cruel woman, Sabaku no Natsumi." He murmured in her ear, smirking when he saw the goose bumps appear on her skin. "I'll send you and Vincent the flight information tomorrow. Enjoy your day off." He said, letting his lips touch her skin before he pulled away from her and made his way towards the door. "See you." he waved, leaving her home.

Natsumi blinked, a blush of her own coating her cheeks. She focused back on the TV, shivering from the left over sensation. "What a weirdo…" she smiled.


	5. Bahamas

**Abhorrence**

_Chapter Five_

-Bahamas-

"What do you mean I can't have fifteen suitcases?!" Natsumi nearly exploded at the front desk. "I thought this was a private plane!"

The clerk was white with terror. "It is ma'am…but the others have luggage as well, and with all of yours some might not-"

"Does it _look_ like I care about other people's luggage?" the pink haired star shouted. "I have _only_ brought my essentials, and I demand you accommodate to my needs!" she glared back at the group behind her. "Vincent! Akito! Do something about this!" she ordered, making both men sigh.

Akito looked to the steward. "Just allow her to carry aboard her luggage. If there is no room, my suitcase can be put under my feet." He said.

"But sir, she has seven carryon as well…" he tried to explain, only making Natsumi steam.

"Natsumi." Akito looked to the pink haired woman. "Do you absolutely _have_ to have all of these?"

"Of course I do!" she huffed. "I went shopping for this trip and brought all my new swim suits and such. It is all completely necessary."

He looked back at the other man. "Just put what items of hers that do not fit on our plane on the cargo one following us." He instructed.

Natsumi latched onto his arm, her eyes wide eyed with alarm. "What! How come you can't put everyone else's luggage on the cargo plane instead of mine?"

"Because nobody else brought twenty-two bags." He explained. "Your carryon bags will be with us, and maybe a few suitcases, but the rest just won't fit. It's not like they're going to get damaged. It's one of the nicest cargo planes available."

"But…please." She stuck out her lower lip, her light jade depths watering slightly. "I _need_ all my things." Natsumi pouted, resting her hand on his chest.

His lips thinned in displeasure, but it was obvious that he was thinking everything over. "Very well. Put her things on the plane, and whatever else doesn't fit on the cargo one." He said.

"Yay!" she cheered, looping her arm with his and pulling him forward. "Did you hear that? Do as he says." She pointed to Akito, before taking the tickets and dragging him off to the terminal. Vincent sighed, shaking his head as he and Taka followed.

"I sense your boss is getting more and more whipped by mine."

Taka giggled. "It's because he's completely obsessed with her. He usually always keeps his ringtone on vibrate, but I heard it once, and it was one of her songs. So I checked, and he has all of Natsumi's ringtones."

"Creepy." He chuckled. "Well let's get this agonizing flight over with." He sped up and nudged the dark haired man. "So Akito, would you care to sit next to Natsumi during the flight?"

The ebony haired man glanced at him. "I don't care." He said, though it was a bit too quickly. "Whichever she wants to do is fine with me."

"Well if you don't care then I'll just sit by myself." Natsumi huffed, releasing him and walking forward with an angry strut, catching everyone's eye, since they were surprised to see the pop diva in an airport.

Akito blinked. "Huh?" he asked. "Natsumi, wait! I'll sit next to you!" he said, rushing to catch up with her.

Taka stared after her employer, completely shocked. Vincent made the sound of a whip, doing the motion as well. "Like a dog." He snickered.

She smiled. "I think it's cute." She said. "So, where are you sitting?" she raised a delicate brow as she handed over her boarding pass.

"Wherever you sit, sweet stuff. And preferably as far away from my bubble gum princess as possible."

The brunette's smile widened. "Then we'll sit in the back, so nobody can see me molest you." she snickered, trailing her hand down his chest before taking her pass back and strutting towards the plane's entrance. She glanced at him over her shoulder, giving him a devious look before she disappeared around the corner.

"Sounds good." Vincent smiled, hurrying after her.

* * *

Akito's eye twitched from the pain shooting up his right arm. Natsumi was holding his hand so tightly he was sure it would fall off. "We're going to die!" she cried out, hyperventilating.

"No, we're not." He said for the millionth time. "Now would you please calm down?"

"How can I calm down!" she flailed, digging her nails into his flesh. "We're going to get struck by lightning, crash into the ocean, and get eaten by sharks!"

He looked at her. "Natsumi, if you hate heights so badly, then why don't you let me sit next to the window so you don't have to look out it?" he suggested.

She finally tore her gaze from the glass and met his own. "Because it's the _best_ seat. I have to have the best."

He deadpanned. "You are so stupid."

Natsumi gasped, ripping her hand from his. "I beg your pardon!"

Akito lifted his throbbing arm, clenching and unclenching his fist to try and loosen the muscles. "You hate flying, and heights, but insist on sitting in the front of the plane, right next to the window, all because you must have the best. And, if by any chance our plane were to go down, it would be because of all the crap you brought, not because of some mysterious force of nature." He glared over at her. "Now shut up, and go to sleep. You are disturbing everyone else, and after all of the measures they have taken to make you as comfortable as possible, the least you could do is allow them some semblance of sleep. If you're so scared you can put your head in my lap and I'll watch over you the rest of the flight."

The pink haired woman was wide eyed and almost looked like she wanted to cry. She got up and wobbled a bit, almost looking like she was going to throw up. But it subsided quickly and she pushed past him, walking to the back of the plane and sitting down in one of the single seats that was by the wall instead of the window.

The Uchiha let out a groan, hitting his forehead with his fist. God he was such an idiot sometimes. He stood and looked back, seeing that mostly everyone was asleep or distracted. Walking out into the aisle, he made his way back to the where Natsumi had placed herself. "Natsumi, I'm sorry." He said, holding his hand out to her. "Come back to the front with me."

"No." she said, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "I am quite content here. Now leave me alone, we still have a long way to go and I will try and keep to myself."

Knowing that if he said anything more they would argue and begin to wake everyone, he bent over and scooped the pouting woman into his arms, causing her to let out a startled shriek. "You can keep to yourself while sitting next to me." he said, heading back to their seats.

"I don't want to sit by you." she seethed, glaring up at him. He sat her back down and she jerked away from him, slamming the shade over the window and leaning against the cool wall.

Akito rolled his eyes and sat next to her. He grabbed a pillow from the passing stewardess and set it in his lap, before gripping Natsumi's shoulders and yanking her towards him, causing her head to fall on the pillow in his lap. "Just relax." He ordered softly, beginning to rub her back in a soothing manner. "If you don't think about it, it won't bother you."

"How can I not think about it? I'm lying in your lap, and not by choice." She grumbled out, closing her eyes. "And stop touching my back, we're not lovers. If you _must_ do something…I would really like it if you stroked my hair instead."

He smiled slightly, moving his hand up to her head and doing as she requested. "You are such an interesting woman." He commented, running his fingers through her soft locks.

"I know…" she sighed. "But it's what makes me so desirable."

"Only partly." He chuckled. "The rest is your sexy innocence."

Natsumi smirked, opening one eye and looking up at him. "My innocence you say? And what makes you think I still have innocence?"

Akito leaned down, so that their faces were mere inches apart. "That adorable little blush you get." He said deviously, stroking her cheek with the tip of his finger as he watched her face darken.

"Everyone blushes." She countered.

"Not as cutely as you." he said, letting his finger glide over her chin and to the opposite cheek.

She turned her head fully so that she was looking up at him. "And so my blush makes you think of my innocence."

"Well," he removed his hand from her face and placed it on her hip. "You didn't blush at all when I was holding your breasts, so I suppose I shouldn't base your innocence off that."

"I _am_ a famous sex icon." Natsumi smirked, closing her eyes once more. "And when you're getting into costume, you get used to the ladies placing their hands on certain areas to make everything look just right."

"But," Akito smirked as well, even though she couldn't see it. He slid his hand up and rested it on her breast. "I am _not_ a lady."

Natsumi blushed. "So…" she replied.

His smirk widened. "Ah," he tightened his grip only slightly, "there it is."

"You're a jerk." She smiled, batting his hand away. "Now stop molesting me."

He chuckled. "Alright, alright." he sighed, sitting back as he began to stroke her hair once more. "I'll let you sleep."

She closed her eyes and buried her face in the pillow, letting her mind fade into unconsciousness. Akito watched her in slumber, unable to think of a time she had ever looked more beautiful. But he knew one thing for certain. By the time this trip was over, he was going to have a better relationship with Natsumi.

* * *

"Well, here it is." Akito said, gesturing to the large resort that could be seen through the windows of the town car that had retrieved them from the airport. Everything else was being loaded and brought in vans, and they were only able to fit two of Natsumi suitcases in the car, since his, Vincent, and Taka's were in the trunk as well. "Our rooms will be up there, on the top floor." He pointed to where they were located.

"Wow!" Natsumi gasped with delight, pressing her face against the glass. "I'm so excited!"

Vincent chuckled. "She's never been to the Bahamas before."

"Neither have I." Taka said, looking out the window as well.

Akito smiled as he watched the pink haired woman. "Well, today you can do whatever you want, because we aren't going to start filming until tomorrow. So you can explore or relax. We also have a spa that's pretty popular, and anything you want to do is complimentary."

"Wow! Thanks, this is going to be so fun!" Natsumi beamed, looking over at Taka. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm getting a massage." The brunette stated with a nod and a smile. "I haven't had one in forever."

Vincent smirked. "How about a couple's massage?"

Natsumi blinked and looked back at her manager and then to Taka, the light bulb going off. Taka giggled. "Okay, that sounds nice."

Akito seemed to finally get it as well, because he looked shocked. "_That's_ why you're never around when I call?" he asked, looking between the two. "Because you two have been frisking each other?"

Taka blushed. "Well…yes." She admitted.

"I wouldn't call it frisking." Vincent scoffed. "We're dating."

"Wait." Natsumi looked back once more. "What? For real?"

The other woman nodded. "He asked me out that day you came in for the meeting. And we've been seeing each other since then."

"No way…" Natsumi blinked. "That's awesome!"

Taka blushed, looking over at her boyfriend. "Yeah…" she said.

Akito just shrugged. "So long as it doesn't interfere with your work. This trip isn't _entirely_ a vacation you know." He reminded everyone.

Natsumi pouted. "Oh come on, can't you at least pretend to be normal while we're here?"

"Yeah." Vincent rolled his eyes. "Why don't you try getting some sex, it'll make you feel loads better."

"Because I am here to work." The ebony haired man leaned back against his seat and crossed his arms.

"At least get a massage or something sir, you're going to get a hernia if you don't relax." Taka suggested.

Natsumi sighed, resting against the door and watching the things they passed until they were in the valet. She took out her sunglasses and put them on before the valet could open the door. "Welcome Mr. Uchiha!" he said, going wide eyed when Natsumi stepped out. "Oh my God! You're Natsumi!" he beamed.

The pink haired woman nodded. "I am indeed."

"Would you mind signing my record book?" he asked excitedly, flipping to a blank page in his valet tab.

"Sure." She shrugged, taking it as the others got out of the car. She handed it back to him and smiled before continuing towards the lobby.

Akito checked them all in, grabbing the room keys and handing them out. "All of the rooms are full-sized suites." He told them as they got in the elevators, the bellhops got their luggage. "Natsumi, you're in the VIP Suite." He said. "Which is comparable in luxury to the Presidential."

"Cool." She let out a tired breath, placing the key in her purse.

Vincent nudged Taka with a devious grin. "Want to check out the Jacuzzi bathtub in either suite?"

She returned his look. "We can just massage each other while enjoying the jets." She said.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled, taking her hand as the doors opened to their floor, which was just one below Akito and Natsumi's.

Left alone in the elevator, Akito sighed. "Those two…are probably going to be inseparable the entire trip." He said, looking over at the pink haired woman.

"Probably." She sighed, staring forward with her arms crossed.

His brow furrowed. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yup." Natsumi said quickly as the doors opened to the floor. She walked out and headed towards the doors at the end of the hall. "Just tired."

The ebony haired man followed after her. "Natsumi, hold up." He said, getting her attention as he held out a room card to her. "Take this. It's a spare key to my room…just in case something happens…or you need me for anything." he explained.

He couldn't tell the look he was getting, since she still had her sunglasses on, but she took the card anyway. "Thanks."

"No problem." He put his hands in his pockets and began to head to the other end of the hall where his room was located. "Enjoy your day today. I'll have tomorrow's schedule sent to you before dinner." He said, glancing back at her when he reached his door.

"Okay." Natsumi frowned, turning and going to her own door before swiping the card. She glanced over at him, barely, but went inside before anything more could happen. She leaned against the door, pushing her sunglasses up and blowing some of her bangs from her face. She felt like a moron. Her happy aura had been quickly dampened in a mere ten minutes. She was glad Vincent had found himself a nice girlfriend and he really, _really_ seemed to like Taka. But how fair was that? Like always, her resentment of being a musical talent surfaced.

Sure her life was glamorous, but she wanted the one thing she apparently could not have. Love. She wanted a romantic burst that her parents had gotten. Or the swooning her sister had gotten from her brother-in-law when he wooed her. Even her brother was married to his high school sweetheart, and her best friend. Natsumi let out a groan and pushed away from the door, not bothering to explore the amazing room. She went straight to the bedroom and fell onto the mattress, lying face down. She let out an angry yell into the fabric before she turned and stared at the ceiling. She had thought this was going to be fun, but Akito had clearly voiced his opinion on the fun factor, which was zero. How was she supposed to have a good time if she was stuck by herself?

With a resigned sigh, Natsumi got up and took a shower so she could spend the rest of the evening in her room, watching movies and ordering dinner in.


	6. Vacay

**Abhorrence**

_Chapter Six_

-Vacay-

Akito sighed as he got off the phone with Haru. Their first day at the resort, and they were already off schedule. Yesterday everyone had gone off to do their own thing, and today they were supposed to begin filming one of the resort commercials. But the male actor they had hired to do the commercials with Natsumi had been delayed in getting on his flight, and so he wouldn't arrive until tomorrow. Meaning they had to wait. They couldn't even do any print ads because they needed the actor for those as well.

He looked around the living room of his suite and sighed once more. There was literally no work for him to do today, because he'd caught up on everything yesterday. And, not having any of that to do, he was at a loss for how to spend his time. He hadn't had any free time in forever.

Walking over to his desk, he quickly typed up an email informing his staff of the change in plans and sent it out, knowing that Taka would make sure everyone got it and was up to speed. Today, they got a free day to do whatever they wanted.

So what did he want to do?

He glanced to his door, picturing Natsumi's suite on the other side. He knew whom he wanted to do, but that was out of the question. So, he perked up slightly, he could see if she wanted to hang out with him. Perhaps he could make good on his promise and show her his chest. He knew that would make her happy.

That decided, the ebony haired man went into his bedroom and changed into his black swim trunks and a white t-shirt, sliding on some sandals and grabbing his aviators. Slipping his wallet, cell phone, and room key into the pockets of his swim suit, he left the suite, walking down the hall to Natsumi's room. When he reached the large door, he rang the bell that was outside of it, before stepping back and waiting.

When there was no answer, he rang it again, hoping that she was still in there. She must be, because it was still early in the morning, and it wasn't like she would go anywhere yet. Then he wondered if she was still asleep, and hoped that he hadn't woken her up. He knew from experience that women were cranky when awakened so abruptly.

Suddenly, the door cracked open, stopped by the door lock at the top. "What?" an angry growl sneered out, obviously tired. Only one green eye was visible, glaring at him through the crack. "Are you _insane_? It's seven in the fucking morning!" Natsumi snapped.

Akito blinked. "Well…today's commercial is being pushed back a day…and I know you were excited about being here…so I figured…we could hang out…or something…I'm sorry, I didn't realize until after I rang that you were probably still asleep." He apologized, feeling like an inconsiderate jerk.

"You didn't realize it was _seven_ in the fucking morning?" she seethed, hissing slightly. Akito was suddenly grateful the door was between them, until she closed it and opened it fully. She grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him in, before slamming the door. She pushed him against the door, thrusting a finger in his face. "You are some kind of-" she paused, blinking in realization. "Wait…the whole day off?" she smiled.

He nodded, his eyes wide as he stared at her barely clothed form. For all she had on was a small white tank top, and matching panties. They weren't fancy lace or anything, but the white just completed her picture of innocence. And if he stared hard enough, he could barely make out her slightly erect nipples beneath the fabric. "Yes." He breathed out, trying to keep in his reaction to the sight of her. "I thought…you might want to do something fun…with me…"

"But I thought it was 'just business'." She said in her man voice, placing air quotes around her words.

He actually looked a little ashamed. "I…ran out of work to do." He admitted softly. "And don't know what else to do with my day. So I was hoping you would help me."

Her smile slowly fell from her face. "Oh…" she sighed and turned away from him, walking off. "No thanks. You can let yourself out." She waved him off, disappearing into her room.

He blinked. "Wait, Natsumi, that's not what I meant!" he said, rushing after her. He halted in her doorway, seeing that she was in the process of removing her shirt. "Oh." A stupid grin came to his face at the sight, even though all he could see was her back and parts of her breasts, since she was facing away from him.

Natsumi glanced back, her eyes widening as she covered herself with the help of her shirt. "I beg your pardon you pervert!" she screeched.

He smirked then and crossed his arms. "You're pardoned." He said, leaning against her doorframe.

Natsumi stared at him, her horrified stare turning into a glare. She turned around and pulled her shirt back on before walking over to him and smacking him across the face. "_Excuse_ me. Just who do you think you are?! I send people like you to jail!" she snapped, shoving her finger in his face once more.

Akito smacked her finger away from his face once he had recovered. "Will you just calm down?" he asked. "Look, I didn't mean what I said, okay? I would like to spend time with you today and get to know you better. That's what I really wanted to say, but it came out all wrong." He looked to the ground. "And…I don't want to spend the day alone." He nearly whispered.

"Do you even hear yourself when you talk?" she huffed. "How about just saying, 'Man Natsumi, I'd really love to spend the day with you'. Then end it there! You don't have to tell me I'm your last resort or because you don't want to be alone."

He looked back up at her, his deep green meeting her light jade. "Man Natsumi, I'd really love to spend the day with you." he said, the corner of his mouth tilting up in a small, hesitant smile that made him look so cute it was hard to stay mad at him.

Natsumi grimaced, though it was forced. "Stop it." She huffed, trying to look away, but she couldn't help the small smile. "Alright, alright." She took his hand and pulled him forward, sitting him on the side of the bed that was still made up. "But I'm still tired, so you can watch TV and I'll get up at nine." Natsumi smiled, crawling back into her bed and snuggling beneath the covers.

"Alright. I'll wake you when it hits." The Uchiha smiled back at her, turning the television on low so that she wouldn't be disturbed.

"Sweet." She breathed out, turning on her side and closing her eyes as she dozed back off almost instantly.

Akito sat there and stared at the screen for a few minutes, not really paying attention to what was going on. Here he was, in the famous Sabaku no Natsumi's room, somewhere he had always dreamed of being. He glanced back at her, making sure she really was out before he silently rose from the bed and walked over to her dresser. He opened the drawer, trying not to giggle in his glee upon finding her underwear in it.

He leafed through the garments, marveling at all of the lacy ones she had. What a little deviant, he thought with a smirk, closing it. He opened another one, finding it full of swimsuits. He doubted she would even wear all of them while they were here, but he decided to look through them anyways. They were different styles and colors, but had one universal theme. Bikinis. Tight, revealing bikinis. He was in heaven.

Taking the opportunity for what it was, he pulled out his phone and took pictures of the drawer, before going back to her underwear one. With that he took individual pictures of each pair, placing them back in the way she'd had them so that it wasn't noticeable.

He heard her shift on the bed then, and quickly shut the drawer, whipping around and facing her. A relieved breath left him when he saw that she was still asleep. That was a close one. He walked back over to the bed and sat down, figuring that he better not press his luck any more than he already had. It wouldn't do to get caught, after all.

Watching her sleep, he noticed how peaceful and serene she appeared. Her breathing was soft and steady, and her lips were parted ever so slightly, begging him to press his mouth against them. But he resisted, instead tracing the contours of her body with his gaze, before slowly making his way back up to her face. Moving carefully, he stretched out next to her, propping his head up on his elbow so that he not only was closer to her, but got a better look at her face. He continued to stare at her, until he realized that it was finally nine. Sitting up so that his actions weren't obvious, he placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Natsumi," he sang out softly, "it's time to get up and have a day full of fun."

She turned to face him, laying on her back mostly as she stretched and yawned, before peeking out at him. "I'm still sleepy…"she pouted.

He smiled. "Well you can't sleep the whole day away." He chided. "If you get dressed we can have a quick brunch on the terrace, and then go check out the aquarium. We have a new shark exhibit, and if you want you can even play with the dolphins."

"_Or_…we could do that first thing, go to the aquarium, _feed_ the dolphins, and then go to the beach where you will be shirtless and defenseless to my advances." She snickered deviously, pulling the covers over the lower half of her face.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "And what makes you think I will be so susceptible to your feminine wiles, hm?" he raised a brow.

"Because…" she giggled. "You're always staring at my butt when my back is turned."

"Am not." He huffed. "Sometimes I'm looking at your legs."

"Sure you are." Natsumi smirked, getting out of bed and going over to her dresser. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out one of her bikinis before disappearing into her bathroom. When she came out, she was dressed in her skimpy swimsuit. It was a black string bikini, the fabric barely covering her breasts. The bottoms covered what was necessary, with three strings branching off from the front, connecting to the back. "What do you think?" she asked, posing for him.

"It's nice. Very sexy." He told her, since she hated it when he beat around the bush with his words. And honestly, it was one of his favorites that he had seen. He got up from the bed then and stretched. "You look really good in black." He commented.

"Really?" she smiled, running up to him and latching on his arm. "Why do I look good in it?" Natsumi giggled, rubbing against him unconsciously as she bounced.

"Um…" he stiffened slightly as he tried not to react to the feeling of her against him. "Well…I think it shows off yours assets really well." He shrugged, though the action caused his arm to brush against her breast. "And…I just like black, personally."

She pulled away from him and grabbed a sheer, white cover-up. It was strapless and clung around her bust so it stayed in place. Natsumi pulled on some black flip flops before grabbing her matching beach bag that had her towel and other miscellaneous items. "Ready!"

"Let's go then." Akito smiled slightly, leading the way out of her suite. He pressed the button on the elevator for the bottom floor, letting her enter it before he did. "So how did you sleep last night? Are you finding your accommodations to be adequate?" he asked, looking over at the pink haired woman.

"It's probably one of the nicest hotels I've ever stayed in." she smiled, looking over at him happily. "And I'm so glad that actor is late, because now we can have fun instead of work!" she cheered, skipping out of the elevator once it opened to the lobby.

He followed after her, and they made their way over to the terrace, where they were seated immediately, and their drink orders taken. When their waiter left, Akito sighed, looking around the place. "I've actually never been to this resort before, despite my family being the owners."

"Not surprising, since you're working all the time with that stick up your ass." She snickered, sipping at her strawberry-mango smoothie.

He scoffed. "I do not have a stick up my ass." He said, taking a drink of his coffee.

Natsumi rolled her eyes, propping her elbow on the table as she rest her chin on her palm. "Whatever you say, I guess you can't really tell anymore since it's so far up there now." She smirked.

The ebony haired man let out a sigh. "Well it's not like I can go see a doctor to get it removed. I mean that's just embarrassing." He smirked.

The pink haired woman stared at him in awe, before she burst into laughter. "Did you just make a joke?" she giggled, unable to keep it all in.

Akito leaned back in his chair, a pleased look on his face. "Possibly."

Natsumi leaned forward, resting her chin on her palms once more. "I really like you." she smiled.

He blinked, looking surprised. "You do?" he asked. "Really?"

"Yeah." She said simply. "Really."

"Why?"

"I dunno honestly." She hummed, moving her feet a bit nervously. "You're mean and kind of annoying because all you ever want to do is work. Plus, you're a pretty big asshole."

Akito's somewhat happy look vanished, and he just stared at her. The way she was making it sound, there wasn't really anything _to_ like about him. "_But_," she chimed, her smile brightening. "You're secretly sweet, even though you don't want anyone to know it, and kind, and you try to make sure everything is right…because you want to make sure everyone has everything they need. I think you really enjoy making others happy. You just happen to go about it a little aggressively." She looked off with a sweet sigh. "And your smile…is beautiful."

He blushed slightly, but couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "Well it seems that you have me all figured out Miss Sabaku." He said, propping himself up on his elbow. "Nobody else has ever said that about me before."

"Well," she smirked, looking back at him, her own bliss shown due to his. "I think you like me too, cause' you can't help but show it when I'm around. Others just don't have the chance."

He chuckled. "I will admit that this arrangement has worked out better than I thought it would. You're a lot more…real, than I thought you'd be. If that makes sense."

"Oh?" she arched a curious brow. "You thought I was some stupid, little bubble gum princess?"

"More or less." He smirked. "Though I still think you're a princess."

"Cause' I am." She reminded, leaning back when their breakfast was set in front of them. Natsumi started on her bacon, an audible moan coming from her. "So _good_!"

He blinked, staring at her with his fork of waffle halfway to his mouth. He loved that sound coming from her. Clearing his throat in response to the slight bulge in his pants, he finally took a bite, not really knowing what to say in response. "Mhm." He nodded, swallowing and cutting off another one.

"This is simply amazing!" she declared, moving to her pancakes and then back to the bacon. "Eating is so freaking awesome!"

Akito couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "Did you finally fire that dietician of yours?" he asked, moving to his scrambled eggs.

"Hell yes I did! And I must say it was the greatest advice I have ever gotten." She snickered, sitting up straight. "I think I'm finally glowing again since I actually get to eat. A nice healthy glow."

"A beautiful glow." He murmured, looking at her appreciatively.

Natsumi smiled and their meal continued in companionable chit chat before their waiter dropped off the check. Without even looking at it, Akito took out a card from his wallet and set it inside the check minder before he rose. "Ready to go feed the dolphins?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

"I sure am. So long as they don't bite me." she giggled, taking his hand and allowing him to help her up as they went off to the front to be driven via golf cart.

They went off to the aquarium and looked at all of the exhibits, even the shark one, before spending the rest of their time feeding and playing with the dolphins. Akito actually enjoyed himself, even laughing a few times. The first time he did, Natsumi had flipped out, squealing and jumping all over him, spouting something crazy about how great his laugh was and how when he smiled and laughed it was just _so_ beautiful. The only thing Akito had really paid attention to that entire time was the way her breasts bounced up and down, and how her nipples were puckered slightly.

When they finished at the aquarium, they got back in the golf cart and drove down to the beach. "Well the moment has finally arrived." He smirked, glancing over at Natsumi.

"I know." Natsumi rubbed her hands together eagerly, biting down on her lower lip as she looked over him. "The best part of the day."

He chuckled. "Come on, let's go get ourselves a spot first and then I'll show you my goodies." He wagged his eyebrows at her before getting out of the cart.

Natsumi grabbed her bag and put her sunglasses on before she dragged him off towards the beach. She was so happy, though it was because no one seemed to pay them any mind. She caught a couple second glances and whispers, but no one ravished her or assaulted her with demands for photos or autographs. It was the first time she was glad to be practically ignored.

She found a secluded spot and an empty umbrella to lay her towel under. "This is the perfect place." She urged, setting her bag down and pulling off her cover-up.

Without another word, Akito pulled off his shirt, while at the same time slipping off his sandals. He tossed his shirt aside, before taking a deep breath of the salty air. Natsumi turned around to face him and stopped, her jaw falling slack as her eyes widened behind her glasses. Akito blinked. "What?" he asked.

"Are you sure you're not a model?" she swallowed, pushing her glasses on top of her head. There was just no way this piece of sex god could be wasted on a suit.

"Positive." Akito laughed slightly. "I just like to keep in shape is all. A healthy body is a happy body, and as depressing as I am, I need all the help I can get to be happy." He joked.

Natsumi walked over to him and kneeled down, letting her hand run down his gorgeously defined abs as she snuggled against them. "I could do laundry on these…" she shivered, rubbing them slowly.

"Um…Natsumi…" he cleared his throat uncomfortably, since the sight of her on her knees before him was an image he'd always wanted to see.

"Yeah?" she breathed out, pressing her cheek against his stomach and closing her eyes.

"Unless you're going to take my dick out of my pants and play with it…I'd appreciate it if you didn't excite me any further." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as his member stiffened even further.

She blinked, looking up at him with bright, innocent jade depths before glancing back down to the obvious erection in his swim trunks. Natsumi turned a dark red, lowering her hands and accidently brushing against the hard arousal. "Oh God!" she turned darker. "I'm sorry!"

He tried to laugh, stepping away from her. "It's okay…" he said.

Her eyes were glued to his shorts before she finally got up and met his gaze. "I'm sorry." She poked her fingers together as she looked off. "I'm a little…ignorant sometimes."

Akito smirked and placed a finger on the other side of her cheek, turning her head to face him once more. "Don't worry about it. I think your ignorance is kinda cute." He murmured, stroking her cheek with the digit before cupping it.

Her face turned as red as a cherry. "Yeah well, not that cute. How can a sex icon be innocent and ignorant?" she sighed.

He leaned closer to her, his lips a hairsbreadth away from hers. "I think it makes you even sexier." He whispered, nipping her lower lip.

Natsumi trembled, attempting to lean closer and kiss him, but he pulled away, making her fall forward a bit. She blinked and steadied herself, trying to play it off, "So _anyways_," she laughed awkwardly, before pointing off. "Oh look! Wind surfers!"

He looked over to where she was pointing. "Do you want to try it?" he asked, returning his gaze to her.

Natsumi looked horrified for a second, before she shook her head. "No, I just thought they looked cool."

"Well come on then." Akito said, taking his things out of his pocket and placing them in her bag. "Let's go get wet, shall we?" he asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the water.

"Alright…but let's not go too deep okay?" she asked, running with him as they finally hit the warm water.

He looked back at her, continuing to pull her until it was up to their waists. "Do you not like the water?" he asked.

"I'm not _overly_ fond of it…I just don't like deep water…" she admitted with a small blush.

He smiled. "That's okay. I'm deathly afraid of snakes." He told her. "I can't even comfortably go into the reptile house. I just feel them slithering all over me."

Natsumi mirrored his expression, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Well then we'll have to avoid the reptile house then."

"And deep water." He said, placing his hands on her hips. He took in her appearance, loving the way the sun and the wind made her appear, and almost seem to glow. "You look like you belong here."

"Well it's probably because I'm so happy with you right now." She laughed. "You're the only one who doesn't treat me like some super star on a whole other level. I mean…you should see other guys…they're just obsessed with me, and it's creepy and they're weird." She sighed. "You make me feel normal, and I really like it."

Akito blinked, trying not to look guilty, since he was one of those obsessive, creepy fans. But she would never find out about that. He would make sure of it. "Well you're still a person, and should be treated as one. Besides, it's out of character for me to treat people like that." he laughed slightly.

"Still," Natsumi smiled. "Thank you."

His smile widened, and he rested his forehead against hers. "You're welcome." He murmured, gazing into her jade depths. He began to lean down closer to her, their lips just barely touching. Suddenly a large wave hit them, knocking the two off balance and making them fall into the water, Natsumi landing in Akito's lap. Akito coughed out some of the salty water, flipping his hair from his face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She shook out her hair, wiping the water from her eyes as she looked up at him, laughing once more. "Yeah." She nodded. "Thanks, sorry about falling on you. I'm not that good with waves."

The ebony haired man shrugged. "Not like I mind having you in my lap." He chuckled.

They stayed like that for a bit before Natsumi gasped. "Will you make a sand castle with me?"

"Of course." He nodded, moving her out of his lap and helping her stand. They left the water then, going back up to the shore and making their castle. It was the best sand castle ever, one that called for many pictures being taken on their phones. By the time they were done it was past lunch, and so they went to one of the local restaurants to get something to eat. And when they finished their meals, they decided to go for a walk on the beach, eventually coming upon a group playing volleyball. After playing a couple of games, the two decided to leave the sandy area and resume their walk. They talked about a bunch of things, learning more about one another than most people knew. Suddenly Akito spotted a beach club off in the distance, the music playing loud and lights flashing everywhere. "You wanna go dancing?" he asked on impulse, looking down at the pink haired woman and loving the glow that the sunset gave her.

"You like to dance?" Natsumi blinked, stopping in her tracks.

Akito nodded. "I do, actually. Though, I haven't gone to a club since high school."

"You sure you'll be able to dance with me?" she arched a curious brow. "I don't know how good I'll behave if I'm all up on you." she snickered, giving him a playful wink.

The Uchiha chuckled. "Well let's just see how good your self control is."

"Maybe I don't want to see how good it is?" she said, facing him fully before she pressed against his front. "Maybe I wanna see how bad it is…" she whispered, getting up on her tip toes so their lips were just barely touching. Akito smirked, placing his hands on her hips and tilting his head, about to kiss her.

"Watch out!" someone yelled as a body dived near them, spraying the sand up.

Natsumi yelled, moving to cover her face, but only felt the sand on her legs. She peeked through her fingers and saw Akito's annoyed face, though he had moved so she wouldn't have the mass of the sand. He let out a sigh and stepped away from her, taking in her form. "You didn't get any in your face did you?" he asked.

She shook her head, lowering her hands finally. "No, I'm okay." She looked past him at the guy who was standing with his Frisbee. He looked over and went wide eyed.

"Holy shit! You're Natsumi! I heard you were staying here!" he gasped, running up to them and eyeing her. "You're so much prettier in person!"

Akito gave him a glare and moved Natsumi closer to him in a possessive manner. "We're kind of in the middle of something, so if you don't mind, I think your friends are waiting." He nodded off down the beach, wrapping his arm around Natsumi's waist and beginning to lead her off once more.

He waved after them before jogging back to his friends and telling them as well, since when Natsumi looked back they were all staring after them. "Thank you." she smiled up at him.

The raven haired man glanced down at her. "No problem. I mostly did it because I didn't want that kid to steal any of my time with you." he smiled slightly.

She laughed, leaning against him. "You make me feel so normal its great!" she giggled excitedly, taking his hand from her waist and pulling him forward towards the beach club. "Come on! Now I'm excited to dance with you."

His smile widened as he followed after her. After he paid the entrance fee for the both of them, he led Natsumi over to the bar for a drink before they began to dance. "You want anything to drink?" he asked her over the booming music.

She nodded, pulling him down so she could tell him. "Apple martini."

He turned to the bartender and ordered their beverages, getting them and handing Natsumi her martini and taking a drink of his scotch. "I'm actually kind of nervous." He laughed a bit awkwardly, looking around the room at all of the college and high school kids that were dancing crazily on the floor.

"How come?" she asked, sipping at her drink before she finished it off, gesturing for the bartender to give her another.

"I haven't done this in so long…the last fun thing I can remember doing was going over to Haru's house for a party a while back, and I didn't even enjoy it. I only went because he blackmailed me." he admitted with a shrug, finishing off his scotch and getting another one, drinking it all in one go to try and calm his nerves.

"I haven't been out without a bodyguard in…I can't even remember when." She sighed.

Akito lifted the corner of his mouth in a smile. "Don't worry, if you're feeling scared or anything…I'll protect you." he said, leaning closer to her.

"I've noticed." She giggled, leaning closer to him. "So can we dance now?" Natsumi smiled, finishing her second martini and placing the glass down.

He nodded, grabbing her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. He spun her around, bringing her back against his front and keeping his arms around her. They began to sway then, and he placed his mouth against her ear. "Tell me if I do anything wrong. I'm a little rusty." He murmured, his hands sliding to her hips.

Natsumi nodded, moving her hips against him. She was obviously more skilled than he was, due to all the lessons she's had to take for her videos. She placed her hand on the nape of his neck and ground against him, pulling him closer. "You should try breathing…" she said, glancing up at him. "You're all stiff and locked up. Just move with me." the pink haired pop star chuckled.

"Alright." he said. Akito took a deep breath, slowly beginning to relax as they continued to dance. He closed his eyes, remembering the times he had gone to clubs in high school and how he had danced then. Feeling himself loosen up, his deep green eyes snapped open and he smirked as their dancing became more fluid. He could do this. And with such a wonderful partner, it was hard for him to be as bad as he thought he was at it.

Natsumi leaned against him, smiling as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his body. They danced this way for a couple songs, before she turned in his grip and wrapped her arms around his neck. The music slowed into something more sensual and Natsumi rested her head on his chest. "I'm having such a great time Akito."

He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her against him as he slowed things down. This kind of dancing he was actually good at, and knew how to do off the top of his head. "I am as well." He said, setting his head on top of hers and relishing in their contact, something he never thought he would get to experience. "Today has been one of the best of my life."

"Mine too." She whispered, glancing up at him and meeting his gaze. "I don't usually get to have fun like this."

Akito laughed. "I never get to have fun like this." he told her with a shake of his head. "But I'm glad I got to have fun with you."

"I'm glad I could get you to have fun…" Natsumi said, her grip on him tightening just slightly.

He searched her gaze, licking his lips a bit nervously. "Natsumi…I've wanted to do something with you for a while now…" he said softly. Her expression grew confused, but before she could ask what it was, he leaned down and pressed his mouth against hers in a gentle, but firm kiss.

Natsumi gasped slightly, but kissed him back quickly before he could pull away or think she didn't want him to kiss her. When they finally broke away and stared at one another, Natsumi smiled. "Akito…"

"Yes?" he asked, reaching up and cupping her face.

"I…I dunno…" she blushed, leaning up and kissing him again, this one growing more passionate than the first. He pulled her against his body, deepening their kiss as they began to get lost in the feelings they were causing in each other.

* * *

Akito and Natsumi fell against the doors to his hotel room, still both locked on one another's lips and a tangled embrace as the dark haired man tried to fumble with his wallet and get out his key without breaking their contact. When he finally managed to get the door open they nearly fell in, both laughing against one another's mouths.

Natsumi broke from him for just a moment before she turned and closed the door, locking it as well so they wouldn't be disturbed. "I'm so excited." She giggled, jumping onto him and causing him to drop her bag and grip her legs to steady her in their new position as their make out session continued.

"I'm really, really excited." He said against her mouth, pressing his arousal against her as he began to make his way towards his bedroom. Natsumi moaned softly, kissing along his jaw before she started kissing his neck. He placed her down on the bed, staying on top of her as they began to kick off their sandals.

"I think I'm so anxious cause' you never do anything this reckless and crazy." She whispered, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Never say never." The ebony haired man murmured, pulling away and looking down at her. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said, leaning down and kissing her before making a trail down her neck and across her chest.

Natsumi giggled, letting her hands trial up his back and run through his hair. He opened her cover-up, pushing it aside and nibbling on the swell of her breast. His hand slid up her side and gripped the mound, his thumb skimming over her nipple before he began to mold her breast in his hand. She moaned, squirming beneath him as she thrust her chest out. "Ah, Akito!" she breathed out, moving a bit so that she could push him down on his back.

She positioned herself on top of him and smirked when he looked a bit confused. "You're really sexy for a suit…" she said, kissing him once more as her hand slid down his front and into his swim trunks.

Akito stiffened, his breath hitching in his throat. "Natsumi…" he breathed out, arching into her hand.

"Yes." She smirked, kissing him again as she gripped him.

He grit his teeth to hold in a moan. "Move your hand faster." He commanded.

"Okay…" she blushed, beginning to move her hand up and down as her eyes slowly began to droop.

His breathing picked up as he began to get into her motions, closing his eyes and letting out a groan when her grip tightened. "Yes…" he said, his eyes snapping open when she collapsed on his chest. "…Natsumi?" he asked, confused as to why her hand was just resting over his erection. Reaching up with his free hand, he moved her head and saw that she had passed out, probably due to all of the alcohol she had consumed, not to mention it was past three in the morning.

Akito let out a frustrated groan, his head falling back onto the bed. "You've got to be kidding me." he complained softly, since he didn't want to startle her awake.

This was just his luck. Finally get a hand job from the woman of his dreams and she passes out on him. He let out a sigh, wiping a hand down his tired face. Oh well. He had to get up early anyways, so he might as well join her in sleep. He closed his eyes, situating himself a bit better and wrapping an arm around the pink haired woman, keeping her atop of him. This would probably never happen to him again, so he was going to milk as much contact as he could before they returned to reality in the morning. And with those thoughts in mind, he fell asleep, dreaming of what would have happened had his lovely companion stayed awake.


	7. Discomfited

**Abhorrence**

_Chapter Seven_

-Discomfited-

Natsumi groaned, moving against something hard but firm, and somewhat soft. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she snuggled into the warmth. What had happened last night? Her head was pounding, but she remembered Akito and dancing. Then she remembered them making out and getting a bit handsy in the elevator.

She opened her eyes finally, not expecting what she was met with. She was in Akito's room, and was staring up at the slumbering dark haired man himself. She blinked, sitting up a bit before realizing her hand was trapped elsewhere. The pink haired woman glanced down, her eyes widening in horror and alarm as she finally realized why her hand felt so warm.

A screamed erupt from her throat as she jerked back, falling off the bed. She'd been holding Akito's penis! Said Uchiha sat upright in bed, alarm and surprise on his face as he looked around the room. "What?!" he asked, rubbing his face in confusion. "What's going on?" he leaned over and blinked at the sight of Natsumi on his floor. "Natsumi?"

"I w-was h-holding your penis!" she yelled, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks as she sat up and found herself face to face with him once more.

Akito only looked more confused. "Wha…?" he scratched his head, everything beginning to come back to him slowly. Their afternoon together, their dance, the heated kissing and touching, and then Natsumi passing out on him. His eyes widened then. "Oh." He said, sounding a bit dumbfounded as a hint of pink came to his cheeks.

She leaned against the bed, her eyes still wide, though he couldn't see the lower half of her face. "Did we have sex?" she whispered.

He shook his head. "No…but we were going to."

"We were?" she shivered, her blush returning. "You did look pretty sexy yesterday…"

"So did you. But you passed out before things could get good so I just decided to go to sleep." He shrugged, straightening and stretching a bit. His gaze slid over to the clock and widened. "Shit, we're supposed to begin shooting in an hour and I don't even know if the actor got here yet!" he said, quickly rising out of bed and walking towards his bathroom. He paused and looked back down at the pink haired woman. "Um…I feel like I should ask if you're okay…"

"Well…" she glanced down, placing her hands on the bed as she picked at the sheets nervously. "I think I'm okay…but I was just thinking maybe…" Natsumi paused and looked off. "It's still kind of early, could we maybe come in late? Maybe start at noon instead and get some breakfast together?"

Akito thought about it, and his gut instinct told him to postpone the shooting. Normally he wouldn't, but he felt like if he said no that his prospects at getting Natsumi to like him would be shattered. "Okay…I just have to call Taka and tell her to send out an email." He said. "And then shower…cause' I smell like sand, sweat, and alcohol." The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly.

"Really?!" she gasped, genuine surprise showing on her façade. "You mean it?" her smile appeared then and she looked more than happy.

"Of course. Besides, I'm sure after a day off everyone else could use the extra sleep and time to prepare." He shrugged, a small smile coming to his face at her clear joy.

She nodded and stood, "Well I'll go get ready to. Whenever you're done you can come to my room!" she said excitedly, before heading towards the door. "See you soon!" she called, leaving the room.

Akito let out a sigh and walked over to get his phone. After calling his assistant and Haru to make sure everyone got the word out, and checking to see if the male actor had arrived, he went into his bathroom and turned on the water to his shower. Stripping, he moved to get in, before hesitating and looking down at his penis. Should he wash it? After all…Natsumi had been holding it all night. He could still feel her hand around him, gently caressing him in sleep.

The Uchiha let out a sigh as he started to become aroused. "Fuck it." he said, getting in the shower and washing himself anyways. Not cleaning himself was taking things a little too far. Besides, he was sure if he played his cards right he could find himself in a similar position with Natsumi again. Hopefully soon.

When he was finished he dressed in casual wear, putting on come khaki shorts and a short sleeved white button down shirt. Since they wouldn't be starting until noon, he felt no reason to be wearing his normal business attire. Especially since he doubted Natsumi would be dressed in anything formal. Then he grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door and down the hall to Natsumi's room. Stopping before it, he knocked three times and stepped back, trying not to look to eager for their breakfast date.

The door opened almost immediately after he knocked and he was met with the smiling face of Natsumi once more. "Hi Akito!" she giggled, coming out and shutting her door behind her. She had showered as well and straightened her hair so it fell around her face perfectly. She had on jean shorts and a white halter top that cut in a V and showed off her flat stomach. "I'm so excited, I mean I can't believe you even said yes. It just makes me so happy."

"Well I have been told I need to loosen up…and I felt bad just kind of…kicking you out of my room like that." Akito admitted. "I will be honest…I don't really know where we go from here."

She looked confused once more. "Um…well I thought we were going to breakfast. So downstairs?" she asked a bit obliviously.

He tried not to laugh. "No…I mean you and me." he gestured between them as they got in the elevator. "What's our relationship? Do we just go back to being boss and client, or what?"

"I don't understand." She said truthfully, looking off to the side before she met his gaze. "What do you want?"

He blinked. "Well…I just…nevermind. Forget I asked." He sighed, facing forward. There was no way he could tell her that he was in love with her. He would just seem like another crazy fan, and she already had enough of those. He was _not_ a crazy obsessed fan.

Her face fell slightly as she faced forward as well. "Okay…" she said, stepping out once the doors opened. The two enjoyed brunch together, though there was still an air of awkwardness between the two since the elevator. Once their meal was over they headed over to where they would be shooting today. When they finally reached the set, Natsumi looked over at Akito and smiled, though it was somewhat sad. "You know Akito, I _do_ like you. But I don't know if I want to be…with someone who can't say what's really on his mind." She said, before heading off to get her makeup done.

Akito blinked, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She liked him? And even more important, was considering being with him? Well, probably not anymore, based on what she'd just said. And she was right, he did have trouble saying what was really on his mind, at least concerning emotions and relationships.

"Well, well, well." He heard someone chuckle, and suddenly Haru was beside him. "How are _you_ doing today Mr. Akito a.k.a man who banged a pop star."

The Uchiha glared at the brunette. "Shut up Haru. I'm not in the mood for your stupidity today."

"Are you sure?" the brunette snickered. "Aw, did someone put his heart on the line and get rejected?"

"No." he growled, crossing his arms. "If you must know, we only slept together, we didn't have sex. And I didn't lay anything on the line. We just don't know what our relationship is at the moment."

"Ah, so you didn't tell her." He sighed, lifting his megaphone. "Okay people! Get into place!" he ordered. "And where the hell is that Jeremy kid! Are you done with his requested gold dusting?" he asked, shaking his head as he sighed. He looked to his friend and frowned. "I hate this pretty boy you hired, he's such a tool."

"Well he looks good on television." Akito shrugged. "Why, has he been demanding?"

"He wanted a spray tan and demanded to know where Natsumi was. All kinds of weird things." Haru sighed. "Not to mention he was pestering the script writers about adding in a romantic sunset kiss scene. Says it will appeal to the romantic side of the resort. Jackass." He rolled his eyes, heading off to his place by the camera.

Akito frowned at this knowledge, and his deep gaze landed on Jeremy when he walked out of his trailer. Haru was right, in person this kid really did look like a douche. But Akito had already paid for him to come out here, and rearranged their entire schedule, so they had to use him. Otherwise it was just a big waste of money. Sighing, he walked over to the blonde, meeting his blue gaze. It was time to introduce himself. "Hello Jeremy, my name is Uchiha Akito. I'm the one who brought you out here."

"Oh yeah, the guy trying to prove himself to his daddy." Jeremy smirked. "So, did you talk to the writers about my script idea? I think it will really help sell the place."

"We are not making changes to the script, because it will have to be approved by the board, and we simply don't have time for that after all of the delays. Now-" Akito began, only to be cut off.

"But aren't you the one who made all of the delays?" he asked.

Akito had to keep himself from hitting this guy. "No…now as I was saying, this first part of the commercial is simply you and Natsumi arriving to the hotel and being excited about the beauty of the place. What I want you to do is-"

"Natsumi! Hey!" Jeremy waved, interrupting the Uchiha once more as Natsumi walked over to them. "I'm Jeremy, your love interest for the commercial." He said, wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Oh…" she blinked, looking over him before glancing at Akito. "He's…American?"

"Unfortunately…" Akito grumbled, crossing his arms. Just then Haru called for everyone to get into place once more. "I'm assuming you both know what to do, so unless you have any questions we should get started."

Jeremy waved him off. "Nah, we got this. Go stand over there." He pointed to where Haru was all set up.

Akito glared at him, his right eye beginning to twitch. "愚かなアメリカのパンク. 私はあなたの黄金の尻を打つ前に、より良い自分自身を見てください." He grumbled, walking off.

Natsumi blinked, looking after Akito before she began to laugh, placing her hand over her mouth to try and hold it in. Jeremy blinked in confusion. "What'd he say?" he asked.

She waved him off, "Oh nothing, nothing. You should probably just be more respectful." She said, before heading off to start the scene.

The blonde simply shrugged and followed after her, getting into position. Back at his spot next to Haru, Akito continued to glare at the American. "I fucking hate that kid. Remind me to blacklist him when we finish." He said.

"At least he'll look pretty in the pictures." Haru chuckled, giving his friend a smirk.

"Not if I punch him in the face." he replied. "Let's just get this over with, I have a conversation to finish with Natsumi."

Haru shrugged and lifted his megaphone once more as he focused. "Alight you idiots! Action!" he declared.

* * *

"No, no, no! No! No!" Akito yelled for at least the twenty-fifth time. "Cut! It's all wrong!" he said, waving his hands in the air.

Natsumi sighed, slumping over with annoyance. She was so tired of hearing him say that, they were on the fifth commercial and for every single one Akito had found something wrong, though this time it was nothing she did. Whenever he got mad or called cut it was because something Jeremy had done. But she'd had to redo the scenes too, and it was seriously beginning to wear. "What now?" she asked, trying her best not to sound as irritated as she was.

Akito walked over to them. "Jeremy, if I told you once I told you a thousand times, quit leering at Natsumi. This is not a sex commercial, it is about the resort. You are selling the resort."

"Well if I keep doing such a terrible job, why don't you show me how it's done maestro?" Jeremy sneered, crossing his arms.

"I will." The Uchiha said, taking Natsumi's hand and leading her back to the starting point on the beach, where they were supposed to be filming the couple walking during the sunset, which they were losing. "Haru, we're taking it from the top!" he announced. "Get it all ready once more!"

Haru rolled his eyes and positioned his camera once more, before giving him a thumbs up. Natsumi pat her face, trying to keep herself from looking tired. "Okay." She nodded. Haru called action once more and they started the scene, walking with one another along the beach, joining hands as the waves crashed against them perfectly. Haru blinked, moving forward and smirking as he zoomed in, using his cinema skills capturing exactly what he wanted, their faces.

"Perfect." He whispered.

Akito himself was in heaven, being able to hold Natsumi's hand like this. He let all of his stress and worries wash away, feeling so much lighter as he looked down and smiled at her. She was so beautiful, he would cherish this fake moment forever. As he wondered what life would be like if he and Natsumi actually were a couple, he got caught up in the moment, especially when she smiled back at him, that cute blush to her cheeks. So, he leaned down and kissed her lightly, feeling the electricity pass between them in the small gesture. And when Haru called cut after they pulled away, he smiled genuinely. "That's how it's done." He said softly, squeezing her hand for reassurance, since he knew she was exhausted.

Natsumi blinked, staring up at him until she heard and angry yell from beside them. "What was that?!" Jeremy demanded, glaring at Akito. "I thought we couldn't change the writing!" he said, taking Natsumi's wrist and pulling her towards him. She tripped a bit and lost her balance, crashing against him. "It's okay Natsumi, I'll get rid of that suit's taste." He smirked, leaning down to meet her lips.

That was when Akito lost it, quickly reaching out and yanking Jeremy back, before punching him square in the face and knocking him back. As Natsumi began to fall with the blonde, Akito grabbed her hand and kept her up, pulling her against his side. "You fucking asshole! You broke my money-maker!" Jeremy yelled, holding his bleeding nose.

Akito glared at him. "I am tired of you." he stated. "From this point forward, you are fired, and whether or not you will actually be paid is debatable." He said, wrapping his arm around Natsumi's waist and holding her to keep himself calm. "You are rude, and difficult to work with, and quite frankly, a terrible actor. You disrespected Natsumi, and everyone else here." He seethed.

"You're the one who said we couldn't change the script and kissed her anyways!" the blonde said. "That's sexual assault!"

"Natsumi, do you feel like I assaulted you in any way?" Akito asked, looking down at the pink haired woman.

She blinked, staring at him for a bit before glancing at Jeremy. "How can you sexually assault me?" she asked, smiling as an idea hit her to solve all this and make sure Akito was not at fault at all. She met Jeremy's gaze and shrugged. "He's my boyfriend, so that's natural."

"He is?" everyone, including Jeremy, asked.

Akito nodded, mostly trying to bide some time so that he could have an inner dance in his mind. "Yes, I am." He practically beamed.

"Yup." She confirmed, but pulled away from them both. "But I am exhausted, so I'll see you later?" Natsumi said, looking up at Akito before she headed off with Vincent close behind her.

The Uchiha sighed. "Alright, let's get all this put away." He said, gesturing to all of the equipment. Then he pointed to Jeremy. "And get him out of my resort as soon as possible." He ordered, before walking over to Haru. "Please tell me we actually have something we can show my father and the board."

"Well…" Haru sighed. "You weren't insane this time…I really didn't like him. But I think I got enough footage to make something we can show them. Let me play with it a bit tonight and tomorrow, and we'll meet for dinner and I'll show you what I've got. Sound good?"

"Yeah." He nodded, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "I know you'll pull through, and if not, it's my ass on the line." He chuckled humorlessly. "Just don't stay up all night working on it."

The brunette only smirked. "Please. You know I'll save you like I always do."

"Don't go getting an inflated head." Akito said, walking back towards the hotel to finish up some work for the day, since they had started late. He only hoped he would be able to focus, because after everything that had happened, he just didn't know what to think. All he knew was that he definitely needed to talk to Natsumi before he went crazy.

* * *

**A/N:****For any of you who were wondering, this is translation of what Akito said to Jeremy in Japanese.**

"Stupid American punk. Better watch yourself before I beat your golden ass."


	8. Suspense

**Abhorrence**

_Chapter Eight_

-Suspense-

Akito paced back and forth in the private dining room he and Haru were going to be meeting in. To put it simply, he was freaking out. Not only about the commercial shoot, but about things with Natsumi. He'd wanted to talk to her last night, but he knew she had to be tired, and so he decided to let her sleep. And today when he had gone by her room, she hadn't answered, and he later found out that she was down at the spa.

Since he felt bad for making her work so hard the day before, he had decided to just leave her alone. That was probably what she wanted anyways, was to be left alone. And so, in an attempt to keep himself occupied, he had caught up on all of his work, and then come down to dinner early. It was now four-thirty, and he was two seconds away from nervously biting at his fingernails. Haru needed to get here, and get here fast.

He quickly turned as the doors opened and in walked his friend, carrying his MacBook. "Please just show me the commercial now before I piss myself." Akito said, not giving the brunette time to speak.

"Jeez." The brunette scoffed, walking over to the table and hooking up his laptop before turning it on so that it would appear on the large screen in the room. "Someone is a little jittery today. What happened? You cum too soon? Couldn't get hard for your pretty little girlfriend?" Haru teased, sitting down at his spot.

"Don't even mention her." he sighed, sitting down at the table and rubbing his face tiredly. "I haven't even seen her since the shoot yesterday.

"Hm. Maybe that's a good thing. You look like you're about to snap. Is everything okay?" Haru wondered, actually appearing concerned.

Akito looked at his friend. "Natsumi told me that she likes me, but she doesn't think she can be with someone who can't speak their mind. And it's not that I can't speak my mind, I do it all the time. I just don't know how to tell her about my feelings without creeping her out…I mean you've seen the secret room in my apartment…" he said, sitting back in his chair. "I just don't want her to think I'm some crazy obsessed fan."

"Well are you?" he asked.

"No…yes…I don't know." The Uchiha groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "People would think that I am if they knew, but I don't think I am."

"Then tell me why you like her." Haru said, leaning back in his chair.

"Because…well she's beautiful. She's got this smile that just lights up her whole face and makes you want to keep it there…and when she blushes it's so adorable you just wanna kiss her. She's so bossy and mean, but at the same time caring and kind…she's not afraid to stand up to people or argue with them to prove her point. And her voice is like an angel's…somehow she just…soothes me. She makes me want to be a better man…to be the kind of person she deserves that would be able to treat her right and make her happy always." He told him, drawing random patterns on the wood of the table. "It sounds kinda stupid since I barely know her, but ever since she came out with her first single I've been in love with her. I love everything about her…even down to her high maintenance, bitchiness, and fear of heights. Those are just more things that make her Natsumi."

The brunette couldn't help but smile at his friend. "Well then, why don't we watch the magic Haru came up with to lift your confused spirits. After all, it just might help." He chuckled, hitting the play button on his keyboard and lifting the remote to dim the lights so they could watch it. Akito turned his attention to the projector and went wide eyed when the first picture that showed with the music was of him and Natsumi together at the front of the hotel. Her smile was absolutely gorgeous and he could remember how excited she had been. Even he looked happy, though it was clear he was only looking at her.

The rest of the shoots and commercials played, all pictures of him and Natsumi on their day off. While they were at the aquarium, the beach, and even the beach club. It finally ended with the scene they'd shot yesterday, closing out with their kiss that was shadowed yet illuminated by the sunset. When it was over, Haru turned the light back up and grinned. "So? What do you think?"

"I think it's brilliant." Akito said when he could find his voice. "After all, I'm the face of the company, so it makes sense for me to be in the commercials. Sort of gives it a more personal touch. And then with me and Natsumi, it's like we're friends…or lovers I suppose you could say, and that's why she goes to the resorts, not just because we paid her to do a few ads for us." He nodded, before he frowned. "Do you think the board will go for it though? After all, it's not what we'd planned."

Haru scoffed. "Do you think I followed you around, hid in bushes and trees, just so your dumb ass board could make up some crap about how they don't want my gold?" he glared. "This is real. This is you, with a girl you like more than anything, and apparently she likes you back and you can't even tell her? You're on one of the most romantic beaches in the world and you can't muster up a 'Natsumi, I really like you and I really want to date you'. Did you not see your face as you watched her in all those clips and pictures?"

The ebony haired man huffed. "I can so tell her that I like her." he said, standing. "I'll go do it right now, you just watch me you freakish little stalker." He pointed to his friend before walking towards the door. He stopped then and looked back at his director. "Seriously though, don't peek in, I don't need you to be part of every single private moment I have with Natsumi."

The brunette snickered. "I was just doing my job sir."

"Yeah well consider it done." Akito said, before leaving the room and heading back towards the elevator.

Haru was right, after seeing that footage of him and Natsumi, he just had to tell her. He'd never seen a smile on his face so much…he didn't even think he _could_ smile that much. And regardless if Natsumi rejected or accepted his feelings, he would have gotten it out there and finally confessed to her. He rode the elevator up to their floor and walked over to her door, knocking on the wood and waiting for some kind of a response.

Her massage should have been finished by now, and he knew most people liked to bathe afterwards to get the oils and lotions off of their skin. But even if she was in the tub, she'd yell out to him, right? Not knowing if that was the case, he knocked again, this time harder and louder.

The door finally opened, and Natsumi peeked out before opening it fully. "Oh Akito." She said, stepping aside. She was wrapped in just a towel, her wet hair still dripping, so it was obvious she'd just gotten out of the shower. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes…well not really…maybe?" he said, entering her suite so that she could shut the door. "I just need to talk to you…but you've been busy all day so…and I wanted you to enjoy yourself and relax…am I making any sense?" he asked, not believing he was suddenly so nervous in front of her. Her lack of clothes didn't even have anything to do with it, though they didn't help any.

"Uh…yeah." She said, though she seemed confused. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well it's just…I…" he frowned, this was ridiculous. He was Uchiha Akito, public figure of Uchiha Inc., asshole to everyone who didn't know him, and some who did. He did not appear weak to anyone, least of all a woman. "I am perfectly capable of speaking my mind, if you haven't noticed, I do it all the time." He said. "On top of that, I really like you…more than I should, considering you're my client, but I do. And after the past couple of days, I have decided that once we get back to Japan, I would like to take you out on a date."

Natsumi blinked, a small blush coming to her cheeks. "You want to date me?" she asked, lifting one of her hands to her lips as she tried to hide her giggling smile. "Really?"

Akito nodded. "Yes."

"B-but why? I mean I thought you hated me at first?" she said, looking down. "I mean, you are pretty mean sometimes, but you're so cute and you can be really nice. But…you're defensive, and I don't know if you would be okay with my profession."

"I could never hate you." he said before he realized it. "Look, Natsumi…I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. I just want to give us a chance. You actually make me feel my age," he smiled slightly. "With you, I don't have to pretend to be a stiff suit…I can just be myself."

"You sure?" she asked, though she smiled as well. "I mean, it will be pretty hard, since I'm famous and you're the icon of your company."

"I'm willing to try and make it work if you are." he said, stepping towards her and cupping her cheek. "Because I really want it to work…" he whispered, leaning down and kissing her.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. It felt so nice to be against him, as if her body formed perfectly to his. She'd never been liked for herself before, and she couldn't help the flutter that didn't go away in her stomach. "I'd love to date you." She mumbled against his lips.

"Great." He smiled, continuing to kiss her as he held her close. "I promise…you won't regret giving me a chance."

"I'm so excited." She whispered. "I've never had a boyfriend before, so I want all the cliché." Natsumi giggled, rubbing against him.

"Like holding hands everywhere we go?" he asked, kissing a trail down her neck. "And sharing drinks and popcorn at the movies…surprise flowers just because?" his hands slid down to her rear and brought her against his slight arousal.

She nodded, moaning softly. "Chocolates, spending the night and watching movies together, dinners in public out in the wonderful air." She giggled when he reached her collar bone. "_Everything_. I wanna be a princess courted by a prince."

"You will be." Akito murmured, his hands slipping beneath her towel to grip her bare ass. "Natsumi…unless we're going to fool around or have sex…you _really_ need to put some clothes on." He said, reluctantly pulling away and looking down at her. "Because I don't know how much longer I can control myself."

Natsumi smiled, holding her towel closer to her. "Yeah…we probably should stop." She blushed, looking off.

"If you keep looking so cute I'm going to ravish you." he warned, rubbing her butt. He just couldn't resist that innocent, blushing look of hers.

She laughed, looking up at him happily. "I feel like I'm on cloud nine right now."

"I don't think I've ever been this happy." He smiled.

"Well, why don't I get dressed and then maybe we can get something to eat?" she asked, still seeming a bit nervous about asking him to do things that weren't part of the plan.

"That sounds great, cause' I skipped out on my dinner with Haru so I could come see you." the Uchiha said, kissing her lightly before releasing her.

Her smile only grew. "Yay." Natsumi leaned up and kissed him once more before she pulled away and headed into her room to change and get ready.

Akito smiled as she disappeared, before calling down to the hotel restaurant and telling them how he wanted them to set up their private table. This was going to be so great…he couldn't believe she'd actually said yes and let him grope her in the same two minutes. He was in heaven. He just hoped things went smoothly when they returned home and he told his father. Because there was no telling how the elder Uchiha would react to such news. No telling at all.


	9. Meeting of the Minds

**Abhorrence**

_Chapter Nine_

-Meeting of the Minds-

Akito sat in a conference room at his father's company, the elder Uchiha at the head of the table, and Vincent right across from him. They had gotten back the day before, and so all day today had been filled with meetings to show everyone the new commercials, as well as figure out when they would air, and what magazines Natsumi's pictures would be put in.

Initially the board had been upset that the use of the male model Jeremy had been a waste, but once they saw what Haru had put together, they were happy. His father had even told him that he was impressed. Everything had been going so well, Akito couldn't wait until he had a free moment to tell Natsumi the good news.

Actually, she was the entire reason he was meeting with his father and Vincent right now. "So let me get this straight…" Sasuke sighed. "You overstepped your professional bounds and hooked up with Natsumi, and have now decided to date?"

"More or less." Akito shrugged.

The elder Uchiha looked to the auburn haired man. "And what do you think of this whole situation?" he asked.

"Personally, I don't see this as a bad thing." Vincent nodded, lacing his hands together. "With Akito as Natsumi's boyfriend, she looks more mature than just a teen idol prancing around with the world in her hands. Showing she can have a serious relationship with a CEO's son is very impressive and good for us, now…more of the risk is on you. Your son now has a pop star as his arm candy and she is…quite a handful. I don't know if your board will be too pleased with her being tied to your company's head."

Sasuke arched a brow. "Can she not just learn how to behave properly?"

"That would be asking her to be something she's not father." Akito said. "Besides, it's not like she's going to go out of her way to embarrass us or the company. And with the public aware of our relationship, the commercials seem more credible."

"True…" the elder said, rubbing his chin. "But she will need to be taught how to attend formal functions and not seem so…naïve." He said. "They are the next thing to a business meeting, and as your date she will need to be kept up to speed on some of the topics so that she is able to hold conversations with the people there."

Vincent chuckled. "Oh don't worry about that, you're aware of the Sabaku family, correct? They own practically all the hospitals in Japan, along with half the exporting companies. She's their youngest daughter, she knows how to behave. She simply chooses not to. Not only does she make millions herself, she has a big trust fund."

"Then I see no reason why the two of you can't give it a try." Sasuke sighed. "Just don't screw it up."

Akito huffed. "Have some faith for once in your life."

"Excellent." Vincent smiled. "I think this will benefit both parties."

"Well if that's it then I think we're done here." Akito said, standing. "I will have Taka send you a copy of our business schedule so that the two of you can arrange which events Natsumi can attend, and which things of hers I must go to." He said.

Vincent stood as well, straightening his jacket. "Now, red carpet events are not as easy as you think Akito, so try not to look so star-stuck." He chuckled. "And you know which one I mean." He smirked, before waving to them as he left.

Akito rolled his eyes, before leaving the meeting room with his father and going to his office. Once he was alone, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Natsumi's number, hoping she wasn't busy or sleeping so that he could talk to her.

'_Hello! Hi Akito!_' he heard from the other line. '_You'll never guess what I did today! I actually got up at ten and cooked breakfast! Now I'm making cookies! You should come over and eat some with me._' She giggled.

The Uchiha chuckled as he sat down at his desk. "I'll head right over after work baby. I won't even stay past five." He promised.

'_Really?_' she asked, almost sounding as if she were pouting. '_You don't really seem like the type to actually leave when you're allowed to._'

"I'm not, but for you I will." He told her.

'_Aw, you're so sweet. Well I will save you lots of cookies and make you some delicious food for dinner. And maybe…you can spend the night? I still don't know if I'm ready to have sex yet….but I'd love it if you slept over._'

Akito felt slightly disappointed, but he made sure that she wouldn't be able to hear it in his voice. "Don't worry about it Natsumi. I'm happy enough being able to hold you at night." And in reality, he was, because a few months ago sharing a bed with her was just a dream. He'd waited this long to do just that, he could wait even longer for the opportunity to be her first.

'_I hope so._' She said sweetly. '_Well, I'll let you get back to work. I know you have a lot to do. Now, hurry on over! I can't wait to see you. Talk to you later! Bye!_'

He shook his head and hung up the phone. Just hearing her voice brightened his day. Letting out a sigh, he returned to his work, knowing that in order to get everything done that he wanted by five, he would have to work twice as hard. And so he did.

* * *

Shortly after six Akito was standing on Natsumi's porch, overnight bag hanging off of one shoulder and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He rang the doorbell, knowing from past experience she wouldn't keep him waiting long, since she knew it was him that was at the door. And she didn't disappoint. When she opened the door he smiled. "Hey."

"Akito!" Natsumi exclaimed, rushing forward and hugging him tightly. She leaned up and kissed him, lingering on his lips as long as she could before she pulled away and looked down at the flowers. "Oh! Flowers!" she said, taking them from him and heading back inside. "So how was work?"

"It was long, but nice." He said, shutting the front door and leaving his bag in the living room as he followed her to the kitchen. "I think I like leaving at five with all of the non-workaholics." He smirked.

She laughed, looking back at him. "Good. Then that means I can see you more." She smiled, pulling out a vase once she was in the kitchen. She filled it with water and placed the flowers inside. She paused in her actions and looked over at him, touching the flower petals before focusing on them. "Does this feel weird?"

He blinked, her question alarming him slightly. "What do you mean?" he asked, trying to keep calm.

"I dunno…" she sighed, meeting his gaze once more. "You just…seem so guarded. Like, you're super sweet and always calling me, and I really like it. But I feel like you're hiding something…something really big." She sighed once more. "Are you acting so nice because you think if you don't I won't like you anymore?"

"No…" Akito said, trying not to freak out, since she was on to him. He sighed. "Natsumi…there's some things about me that you don't know, that I don't even know if I want you to know." He told her. "And while I hate keeping things from you, I'm not at a place yet where I feel like I can tell you. But I want to." He assured her. "I'm just not ready."

She frowned and nodded. "Okay…" she said softly, walking over to the oven and checking on the baked potatoes. "Well dinner's almost ready." She said, once more looking her happy self, though he could tell she was only forcing it. "I made baked potatoes and asparagus with grilled shrimp and bacon wrapped sirloins."

"Natsumi…" he frowned, walking over to her and taking her hand in his. He tugged her forward gently, bringing her close and wrapping his arms around her as he laid his head on her shoulder. "I'm afraid." He admitted softly.

"Of what?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him as well in attempts to comfort him.

He nuzzled into her neck. "That you'll leave me." he said. "That my life will return to the way things were, making me think all of this was just a dream. That I'll be alone once more."

"Akito." Natsumi smiled, pulling away from him and trying to look at his face. "This just started. I have no intention of leaving you, but I want you to act like your normal self. That's the one I feel for. I know you can balance out your sweet and caring side with your sexy arrogant one." She smirked, touching her finger under his jaw and forcing his gaze up. "I think this is something special, and I want to make it last."

The corner of his mouth tilted up in a small smile. "Me too." He said, kissing her. "Now let's eat, I'm hungry and the food smells great."

"Me too." She nodded, pulling away from him and beginning to set her kitchen table for them to eat. The buzzer went off and she took the potatoes from the oven and set out all their food on the table. "What do you want to drink?" she asked, opening the fridge and looking over her selection.

"Water is fine." He replied, taking a seat at the table.

She got him his water and sat down beside him, setting his water down before digging in. "You know, I have this premiere next week…and I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go with me."

"Is it like a movie premiere?" Akito asked, taking a bite of his food.

"Mhmm." She nodded. "But I mean, if you don't want to go it's totally cool. I know you don't really like people, and the constant flashing in your face is a bit much."

"But it would make you happy." He said. "Besides, I've never actually been to one before, so it could be interesting. And I have to make sure nobody hits on you." he smirked.

Natsumi blushed, her smile growing. "I can't wait, I'm so excited. I've never had an escort down the red carpet before."

He smiled. "I know." He said without thinking.

She blinked. "You do?"

His eyes widened at his blunder, and he met her gaze. "Um…well I usually watch all of the premieres and stuff on television…and I just remember stuff like that." he shrugged, hoping his lie was sufficient enough for her.

"Oh…" her smile returned then. "Well you have a very good memory." She giggled, continuing to eat.

He let out a relieved breath as he resumed eating as well, glad that he had dodged that bullet. Because while he did watch every single premiere, it was only the ones that he knew Natsumi would be attending. And the only reason he watched them was to see what she was wearing, and watch her red carpet interviews. "I forgot to say this over the phone when I called earlier, but I spoke to my father and Vincent about our relationship." He told her.

"And what did they say?" she asked, appearing curious. "I bet you have way more cons with me than I do with you." Natsumi said, trying not to show that that actually bothered her.

"Technically speaking, yes." Akito said. "But I told them that I wasn't worried about it, and Vincent assured us that you do know how to behave at business parties. My father also thinks our relationship will help boost our credentials for the new commercials and stuff we shot, plus he knows how I feel about you so he approved."

She laughed. "How you feel about me?"

He looked up at her, finished eating his meal. "I like you a lot. More than is proper for how long we have known one another anyways." He said, dodging the truth. "I would do anything for you Natsumi, you only have to ask."

A dark pink blush came to her cheeks. "Really?" she whispered. "That much?"

"Yeah…" the ebony haired man sighed. "Is that…weird?"

"No, it's super sweet." She said simply, getting up from her seat and sitting down in his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So…_so_ sweet." Natsumi giggled, kissing his cheek.

He smiled and nuzzled her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Not that I want to ruin this moment, but you do need to be made aware of something." He said, resting one of his hands on her knee.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"I tend to be very…possessive." He said, his fingertips beginning to lightly run up her thigh. "Especially towards you…so don't be too surprised if I say or do things that make me seem overbearing and jealous. I will try to keep myself under control, but I can make no promises."

Natsumi laughed. "But I want you to be jealous." She said, leaning closer and kissing him. "I want you to protect me from everything."

"Then I will." He murmured against her lips, kissing her passionately.

They continued in their making out, until they finally needed air and separated. "So." She smiled, placing her hands on either side of his head. "You want to watch a movie with me?"

Akito smirked. "Yeah…I'm going to need a distraction so I don't lay you on top of the table and eat you alive."

She nodded and got up, keeping a hold on his hand as she pulled him up and led him to the living room. "I don't think it's going to take you too long to convince me to sleep with you." She teased, before facing forward.

He chuckled, catching up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I hope so." He murmured, kissing her cheek as they continued to walk towards the living room.

"Well you never know." She shrugged, glancing back at him. She was so happy she could hardly even stand it. She knew she and Akito were meant to be, everything with them seemed to click perfectly, aside from that odd thing she knew he was hiding. She brushed that aside though and focused on the now, the wonderful night she would be having with her boyfriend.


End file.
